Wawinda: En las Tierras del Reino
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Seis Lunas, seis meses han pasado desde que Kiara y Kovu unieron sus manadas. Ahora, deben enfrentar una peligrosa amenaza: la llegada de los Wawinda a las Tierras del Reino.
1. Prólogo: Después del Sol

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Después del Sol**

_Buscando un lugar de paz, encontramos la solitaria Roca que se alza, rompiendo al cielo. Dibujadas en sus paredes vimos rastros de otros Ancestros, de quienes pelearon por el Reino de la Creación, vimos dibujos de las cosas que fueron y las cosas que sucederán. Ocurrió entonces un gran incendio: el Innombrable buscaba venganza y nos perseguiría hasta estas Tierras Cálidas, y el fuego borró las pinturas, las memorias de otros animales que ya se habían marchado, y se perdieron como un puñado de arena en el inmenso desierto._

_Apagadas las brasas, desde entonces fue la sede de los reyes, pero con el beneplácito de los Inkosi, los máximos líderes de cada especie, elegidos según sus costumbres de entre todos los líderes de cada manada. Fue entonces el Equilibrio, el Primer Tratado: los depredadores no cazarían más de lo que necesitaran para vivir, las manadas volverían con cada Lluvia para que ancianos y enfermos alimentaran nuevas vidas. Lo quisieron pintar en las paredes de la Roca, imitando a los ancestros._

_Pero las zarpas de león no pueden dibujar en la piedra lisa._

**—Testimonio de Phylo.**

Mira en la dirección que desees, impaciente viajero, porque donde pongas la vista no hay nada. Sólo la arena, y nuestras huellas sobre ella.

Este oasis en el que calmas tu sed es el Pozo del Sol, la única agua que disfrutarás en todo este desierto. Ya has calmado tu sed y te paseas bajo la sombra de las palmeras, pues tú, impaciente y además inquieto, estás ansioso por continuar el viaje..., por mucho que los demás sólo queramos descansar. El sol ya se está ocultando, es un buen Paso de Sol para caminar y descansar, pues ya sabes que el calor disminuye radicalmente en los Pasos de Luna de la noche.

Este desierto es conocido como la Inmensa Sed. Si sigues en línea recta, llegarás a una zona de termiteros y tierra arcillosa roja, sitio que los naturales llaman Las Lejanías. Si vas hacia el sureste, llegarás a un extenso oasis gobernado por las hienas, bajo el cual, tras otro trozo de desierto, llegas nuevamente a Las Lejanías. Más al sur de ese páramo rojizo, está lo que los naturales llaman Mitsebi, el Hijo de los Reinos de la Paz. En el pasado, Mitsebi se dividía en Nueve grandiosos Reinos, de los que apenas se recuerda su nombre.

Hay un Reino en particular del que has oído hablar, un sitio muy especial del que escuchaste historias cuando eras un cachorro, y te atreviste a hacer este recorrido para ver sus restos.

Las Tierras del Reino.

Ahí, hace muchísimas Lluvias, más Lluvias de las que solemos recordar los leones, un hermano mató a otro hermano y posteriormente trató de matar a su sobrino. No conozco bien los detalles de la historia, pero el sobrino sobrevivió, derrotó a su tío y fue rey..., hasta hace un tiempo.

También, ese rey tuvo una hija, que se enamoró de un león salvaje y juntos protagonizaron una de las historias de amor más hermosas que mi corazón errante haya disfrutado. Ellos ya son reyes que procrearon a otros reyes; pero no reyes en el sentido que le damos los leones. No, ellos dos son ahora nobleza de otro tipo.

Solía ser un lugar hermoso. Lo recuerdo antes del Nuevo Sol. Sonaría trillado decir que era una tierra de contrastes, pues todas las tierras son así. Es más acertado decir que era un lugar más calmado que casi todos los Reinos de esa región, pero un lugar duro y difícil para vivir si no estabas en la cima de la pirámide alimenticia. Un sitio rebosante de vida, de animales de todas las especies y que adoraban a dioses que en otras partes ya se olvidaron. Un lugar lleno de contiendas de fe y cultura. Y dueña de un lugar legendario: la Roca del Rey.

De esa legendaria roca ya no queda sino restos polvorientos. Yo no logré verla en pie, pero mi madre dice que era hermosa y daba vértigo nada más verla. Hoy, por un poco de carne, un chacal te llevará hasta un espacio rocoso, casi llano, y te dirá que ahí solía estar.

Así es, viajero, hoy ya no queda nada de eso. Desde el Nuevo Sol que los leones ya no gobiernan. Pero el Gran Mundo ha cambiado muchísimo desde el Nuevo Sol, y no me sorprendería ver, en algún lugar del Gran Mundo, a un Wawinda dando testimonio de todo cuanto ocurrió.

Arriba, las estrellas ya emergen, junto con el frío. Los leones suelen decir que cada estrella es uno de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, que nos observan desde lo alto; por lo mismo, los Sol Errante tememos a las estrellas y su juicio sobre nosotros.

Nuestros compañeros de viaje vienen a avisar que ya están listos para continuar la travesía, pues sin el calor abrasador no tendremos problemas en llegar a Mitsebi de una vez. Miras por última vez este pequeño oasis. Y tu vista se desvía hacia el cielo y se detiene en una pequeña constelación. No es una constelación común, esta tiene la forma de un cachorro de león jugando con un cachorro de hiena. Es una constelación que sólo se puede ver desde esta parte del mundo.

¿Genial, no?

Antes de partir, te detienes para mirar mejor esas estrellas. Da la impresión de que el leoncito le está jalando la oreja amistosamente, mientras que la hiena le despeina el mechoncito sobre su cabeza. Se ve tan real y a la vez tan cercana... sientes que, si estiras la pata, podrás tocar a ambos cachorritos. Y pareciera que se mueven, que el leoncito le jala la oreja y la hiena le despeina el mechón sobre su cabeza. Casi puedes oír las risas de dos crías jugando. Una risa manda sobre otra, eso sí, pues la atronadora risa de las hienas es legendaria.

—¿Cómo se llama esa bonita constelación? —preguntas.

—Se llama los Dos Hermanos, pero todos por acá la llaman Wawinda —te dice un compañero de viaje.

—¡Qué nombres tan extravagantes! —exclamas.

Los viajeros se ríen y comenzamos la marcha. Es una marcha dura, pero nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado a la dureza y un desierto no va a pararnos. Miras otra vez hacia el oasis en medio de la arena y la aún más extraña constelación, el pequeño conjunto de estrellas con un nombre sonoro.

Los Dos Hermanos.

Wawinda.

"Debe de haber una historia tras esos nombres", piensas mientras caminas hacia Mitsebi, hacia lo que solían llamar "las Tierras del Reino".

Y tienes razón. Hay una historia, viajero, y yo —Mstari Sol Errante Segundo—, te la voy a contar.


	2. Introducción

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

_Los Grandes Reyes del Pasado viven en las estrellas, nos observan y nos juzgan. Por eso, siempre viaja de día._

**—Proverbio Sol Errante.**

_Esta es la historia de la guerra por el derecho a la existencia y es la historia de las facciones que trataron de manipular tan sagrada guerra. Es la historia de las naciones que se movieron, de los guerreros que lucharon y los amores que nacieron. Siendo tan grande historia, y puesto que varios la vieron, es natural que se haya distorsionado mucho. Yo les contaré la verdad._

**—Shairi Sol Errante.**

Lo que contaré pasó hace tan poco tiempo, que sorprende que sus heridas y cicatrices hayan sanado tan pronto.

Pero para comprender un poco, tendrás que saber unas cuantas cosas que se contaron desde el cielo.

En un principio, el Gran Creador dio origen a los Dioses de las Especies, nacidos de su pensamiento, y les dejó elegir a cada uno el camino que prefería tomar. Los Dioses de las Especies crearon el Gran Mundo con su canción, el universo Fujir-Jidyd, que habitamos los Seres Vivos, y cada uno dio origen a la especie que lo adora. Pero uno de los siervos de Aiheu, Dios de los Leones, a quien llamamos Duisternis el Primero, se interpuso en la Canción de la Creación, y con su voz dio origen a los Wawinda y a los espíritus Makei, los Seres Oscuros.

La ira de Aiheu fue tal, que Duisternis huyó al universo Ahtyal, el mundo del dolor, y ahí se ocultó. Los Dioses, al notarse llenos de amargura, la dejaron salir, pues ellos eran seres del Amanecer donde no debía tener cabida sentimientos como la venganza. Y todo el dolor de los Dioses se condensó en una entidad, Raseri, la Angustia de los Dioses. Él huyó a Ahtyal, y fusionándose con Duisternis, crearon al ser que todos conocen como el Innombrable.

Aprovechando la prisión del Innombrable en Ahtyal, los Seres Vivos fueron instruidos, cada uno por su Dios y sus espíritus servidores, a quienes llamamos Nissei. Aún no surgía ni el sol ni la luna

Y entonces los Seres Vivos crecieron y maduraron por el Gran Mundo, bajo las estrellas. Y el Innombrable reunió a los Wawinda para conquistarlos. La batalla contra los Seres Oscuros fue terrible, y cuando los Seres Vivos estaban por perder, el primer león agitó su melena, y rugió, y con su rugido, surgió el sol. Los Wawinda y el Innombrable escaparon al Fin del Mundo, las tierras donde nadie más que los Seres Oscuros pueden habitar, y los Seres Vivos siguieron extendiéndose por el Gran Mundo, naciendo, creciendo y muriendo para nutrir nuevos nacimientos, según el Ciclo de la Vida.

Pasó que, tras la batalla contra el Innombrable, todos los Seres Vivos fueron súbditos de los primeros leones. Ilanga Sol Naciente, Primer Gran Rey de la Creación, se unió a Lusin Luna de Plata y concibió a Marudio Sol Naciente, el Príncipe de la Creación. Pero Lusin Luna de Plata fue secuestrada por los leones errantes, y uno de ellos la embarazó, dando a luz a un bastardo llamado Hadithi Sol Errante.

Ambos hermanastros se querían, pero Ilanga odiaba a Hadithi. Una joven leona blanca, Phylo de los Cañaverales, se hizo amiga de ambos leones, y los tres exploraron todo el Gran Mundo. Pronto ambos hermanos se enamoraron de ella.

Y fue que, en una cacería, Hadithi asesinó a Ilanga, y permitió a su hermano tomar el trono. Entonces, Marudio quiso volver a Phylo su esposa, y Hadithi procedió a matarlo para ser el Gran Rey de la Creación.

Pero Phylo en secreto cuidó del hijo de Marudio, Ilembe Sol Naciente, quien con ayuda de Aiheu, derrocó a Hadithi y lo eliminó. Sin embargo, Phylo también permitió vivir a los hijos de Hadithi. Los leones blancos Sol Naciente y los leones marrones Sol Errante hemos estado enfrentados desde entonces.

Tras esto, pasaron varias Lluvias en paz, hasta que el séptimo Gran Rey de la Creación, Sinyamas Sol Naciente, enfrentó un nuevo ataque del Innombrable, en una batalla que duró muchas Lluvias y se extendió por muchísimas generaciones. Al final, nuevamente fue expulsado al Fin del Mundo, pero el Reino de la Creación fue fragmentado.

Aún así, las especies prosperaron nuevamente, porque la vida sabe abrirse paso. En todo el Gran Mundo, las Lluvias de los Seres Vivos volvieron a caer tranquilas y revitalizantes. Los chamanes y videntes todavía conocían los senderos del Amanecer y los Sueños, y todavía resultaba sencillo ver las estrellas en el cielo.

Pero, hubo un tiempo, hace poco más de diez Lluvias, que el Innombrable se alzó una vez más. Sus vasallos eran innumerables, sus Seres Oscuros se reunieron, y Seres Vivos de todas las especies prefirieron rendirse ante él que luchar. Pero también Seres de todas las especies lo combatieron. Así la batalla se extendió a cada rincón del Gran Mundo.

Cuando las fuerzas del Innombrable llegaron estos Nueve Reinos, nueve Reyes y varios príncipes, chamanes, videntes, guerreros y animales comunes le hicieron frente. Y esos son los eventos que te narraré ahora, tal como los narró mi padre, mientras caminamos.


	3. I: Dos leones

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Otros Vientos**

_Desde que hubo luz y árboles en las Tierras Cálidas,  
y el primer león agitó su melena,  
el Innombrable se escondió en el Fin del Mundo,  
y sus hijos, los Wawinda, fueron desterrados.  
Libres eran las fuerzas del Amanecer, Tinieblas y Sueños,  
y los Espíritus de Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Trueno.  
Los Grandes Reyes recibieron las estrellas,  
y una hiena observó la tristeza de la luna._

_Una hiena le canta a la luna._

**—Antigua canción de los leones blancos.**

* * *

**I**

**Dos leones**

_Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno,  
vagando en el tejado de la sabana,  
que corre audaz, veloz y libre,  
por sobre las hojas de acacia.  
Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno,  
en mí habitan los honorables licaones,  
los poderosos leones, las graciosas hienas,  
buitres, chacales, herbívoros, felinos y monos.  
Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno,  
mi hambre son los ritos,  
mi sangre son los cantos,  
mi corazón son las historias.  
Yo soy la memoria de la tierra.  
Soy un Sol Errante._

**—Juramento de los leones Sol Errante.**

Es ya de noche en Las Lejanías, el límite del Reino de Simba. Más allá, se extiende un desierto asfixiante, un lugar seco y tenebroso que resulta aún más aterrador de noche. Pero no lo es para un par de leones que trotan en dirección al Reino.

La luna llena refulge en el cielo, brillando intensamente, y los dos leones tratan de encontrar sombras donde ocultar, y puede notarse que uno de ellos es más grande que el otro. Después de una breve deliberación, deciden dejar de buscar coberturas y se adentran en las Tierras del Reino, avanzando con rapidez, como si no quisieran ser descubiertos. Aún así, la sed pesa más que el temor, y se detienen en un abrevadero. El reflejo del agua muestra el aspecto de los felinos.

El más grande es un adulto entrado en algunas Lluvias, de pelaje marrón y una melena más clara, casi como el color del caramelo. La melena está sucia, llena de polvo, arena, hojas muertas y unas cuantas gotas de sangre seca; es una melena muy abundante, pero está revuelta y desgreñada, y en algunas zonas le faltan mechones. Tiene muchas cicatrices, en especial en las patas delanteras y la espalda, y una muy notoria en forma de equis que ocupa buena parte de su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos son del color del ámbar.

El otro león es mucho más joven, pero hace tiempo que no es un cachorro y se nota. Es muy parecido al primer león, con sus mismos colores, sólo que este tiene la melena más ordenada y menos sucia, no posee tantas cicatrices y sus ojos son de color verde oscuro.

Cuando terminan de beber, el león joven mira al otro león detenidamente.

—Papá, esa herida que te hicieron detrás de la oreja parece grave. Deja lamerla.

—Cachorro, esta no es la primera vez que me hacen una herida que parece grave, y vamos, nadie ha muerto por una herida en la oreja. Excepto el padre de mi abuelo, pero fue porque una mamba le mordió la oreja.

El "cachorro" voltea la vista al cielo. No le gusta que su padre lo llame así, pues él ya es un león adulto. Aunque agradece que por lo menos su padre ya no lo llama "cachorrito".

Ambos leones miran la luna. Se ve verdaderamente hermosa cuando no están tratando de ocultarse. El león más viejo parece recordar algunas cosas, y sus ojos oscuros de pronto complementan una sonrisa que rememora sus mejores Lluvias, cuando él era joven y el Gran Mundo sí le parecía grande, cuando las mariposas volaban radiantes en el Hogar de los Sol Errante.

—Shairi —dice el león más viejo— ¿Recuerdas el poema que siempre contamos antes de empezar a narrar cada historia?

—Vaya pregunta, yo como tengo mejor voz soy el que lo canta siempre:

_Desde que hubo luz y árboles en las Tierras Cálidas,  
y el primer león agitó su melena,  
el Innombrable se escondió en el Fin del Mundo,  
y sus hijos, los Wawinda, fueron desterrados.  
Libres eran las fuerzas del Amanecer, Tinieblas y Sueños,  
y los Espíritus de Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Trueno.  
Los Grandes Reyes recibieron las estrellas,  
y una hiena observó la tristeza de la luna._

_Una hiena le canta a la luna._

—¿Y nunca te he dicho que significa?

—No, nunca.

—Entonces te lo explicaré ahora, Shairi.

El corazón de Shairi parece dejar de latir, y siente un poderoso nudo en la garganta. Siempre se llaman por sus nombres cuando tienen que decirse algo importante, y el significado de ese poema es uno de los misterios más grandes que guarda su padre Mstari.

El león más viejo comienza a narrar con voz lenta, suave y pausada:

—Cuenta la leyenda, que cuando Ambaye Nimeota ya Yote ipo, mejor conocido como Aiheu el Hermoso, despertó en el pensamiento del Buen Creador, se sintió solo, muy solo. Y decidió crear tres espíritus para que le hicieran compañía. Así nació la Tríada: Duisternis el Primero fue, como su apodo indica, el primero en surgir, y fue el más querido por Aiheu. El segundo fue llamado Kusafiri el Caminante, ya que su curiosidad le impulsaba a recorrer una y otra vez todos los mundos y todos los tiempos. Y el tercero era tímido, y prefería quedarse junto a Aiheu, pero su juicio siempre era equitativo y piadoso, por lo que fue llamado Mwanga el Justo. Ellos eran los siervos más devotos, pero en el corazón de Duisternis empezó a incubarse una enorme envidia hacia su padre, y se alió con otros espíritus que estaban hartos de servir a Aiheu y a otros Dioses.

»Un Sol, Aiheu muy emocionado les contó que había acordado con los otros Dioses crear un mundo donde cada uno pusiera su semilla, como un regalo para el Buen Creador, y Duisternis vio en eso su oportunidad de liberarse.

»Y llegó el Sol (y esto es un decir, porque donde habitan los Dioses siempre hay luz, y veintiún estrellas emergen cada Paso de Sol) en que los Dioses se reunieron para crear el Universo Fujir-Jidyd. Ahí estaba Aiheu de los Leones, Roh'kash de las Hienas, Pisthim de los Monos, Tsaghik de los Suricatos; ahí estaban Dioses de especies lejanas, que nosotros en las Tierras Cálidas jamás hemos visto; ahí cantaba desde el más magnífico hasta el más humilde. Se reunieron, y crearon este Gran Mundo, fusionando sus sueños, voces y pensamientos. Pero Duisternis se entrometió, y con su voz avasallante hizo que los dioses desafinaran, creando sin darse cuenta a los Wawinda, los Seres Oscuros.

»Cuando Duisternis estaba contando lo que había hecho, apareció Aiheu, y le dijo con voz muy triste:

»—Duisternis, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

»Y Duisternis, soberbio, le respondió:

»—Estamos hartos de ser tus esclavos, queremos ser libres.

»—Siempre han sido libres. Pero tú siempre has sido uno de mis mejores amigos, Duisternis.

»Y entonces, menospreciando y subestimando el gran poder de Aiheu, el tonto de Duisternis gritó:

»—Sólo te estaba usando, viejo inútil. Yo me volveré amo y soberano del Universo Fujir-Jidyd, y cuando vayas allá, recuerda reverenciarme.

»Entonces Aiheu rugió como nunca había rugido, y los otros Dioses se abalanzaron sobre los esbirros del Primero, los cuales fueron evaporados, superados en poder y energías. Y Duisternis fue expulsado al Universo Ahtyal, el Mundo del Dolor.

»Los Dioses se dieron cuenta que tenían mucha angustia dentro de ellos, y si no superaban esa amargura, se transformaría en odio. Inspiraron profundamente, y al expirar, un humo negro salió de sus bocas y creó a Raseri, un ente creado por la angustia de los dioses. Al ser maldad pura, Raseri huyó, llegando accidentalmente donde estaba Duisternis. Entonces, ambos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en el Innombrable.

»Aprovechando que los dioses estaban agotados por la expulsión de su angustia, el Innombrable escapó del Universo Ahtyal y fue al joven Universo Fujir-Jidyd, en el cual aún no emergía ni el sol ni la luna. y viajó al Fin del Mundo, un rincón en donde no había nada más que roca dura, puesto que la interrupción de Duisternis impidió que brotaran las plantas, y los únicos que moraban en ese lugar eran los Wawinda, atraídos hacia ese sitio. El Innombrable los reclutó, y fue amo y soberano de este mundo.

»Los Dioses se enfurecieron, y ordenaron a sus hijos que recuperaran este mundo. Los Wawinda atacaron. Licaones, hienas, suricatos, cerdos, antílopes, elefantes, todos atacaron. Pero cuando los hijos de los Dioses estaban por perder, de repente el cielo se iluminó con la luz de la luna, y apareció el primer león agitando su melena y rugiendo, y cuando rugió, salió el sol. El Innombrable, aterrado, escapó al Fin del Mundo, y los Wawinda fueron desterrados del Gran Mundo y cada una de sus Tierras. Y el primer león se convirtió en el primer rey, el Gran Rey de la Creación, y todos los animales fueron sus súbditos, y él instauró la Primera Ley, que dictaba que todos los animales debían respetar el Ciclo de la Vida.

»Después pasarían muchas cosas, pero esas son otras historias.

Shairi, absorto, debe procesar la historia de su padre un buen rato. Mstarimira la luna, absorto, emocionado, pensativo. Finalmente, Shairi dice:

—Me encanta, pero creo que a nadie le importó la segunda ley.

Su padre se ríe.

—Así parece, no conozco a ningún animal que la recuerde —dijo comenzando a avanzar, aunque no quiere alejarse de la belleza del agua..., pero las estrellas observaban—. Vamos, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de tu amiga Kiara.

—Espero que no se haya olvidado de nosotros, estuvimos fuera por varias Lunas. Nos perdimos de todas las fiestas, y ni siquiera encontramos a la manada de Kovu, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

—Yo espero que al fin Zira haya abandonado su absurda guerra, y al fin su manada tenga un mejor hogar. También espero que el rey Simba no se haya olvidado de nosotros y nos ataque por invadir sus tierras.

Los leones se levantan, y prosiguen su camino hacia la Roca del Rey. Shairi mira a su padre. Cuando era un cachorro, Mstari se veía tan grande, invencible, más majestuoso que el sol, más inteligente que un rey, más imponente que cualquier león del Gran Mundo. El viento soplaba, y su frondosa melena se agitaba, y cuando imaginaba a los grandes héroes de los leones, sólo podía imaginarse a su padre en distintas épocas.

Y al crecer, vio que su padre sangraba, que su melena perdía cada vez más su belleza, y su cuerpo perdía fuerza, y se comenzaba a cubrir de cicatrices de batallas que no era capaz de ganar. Vio que podía ser humillado, que en cada reino hay leones más fuertes, más poderosos e inteligentes.

Pero Shairi nunca dudó de que Mstari tiene un tesoro que ningún otro animal posee, que nunca nadie obtendría, ni siquiera los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, por muy Grandes Reyes del Pasado que fueran. Los demás leones podrían suplicar, llorar, por tener aquel don, aquel tesoro. Y lo que su padre tiene, que nadie más en el mundo tiene, es precisamente eso: que es su padre, y él es su cachorro.

—Mstari... —dice Shairi a su padre.

—¿Sí, Shairi? —dice mirándolo con atención, pues sólo se llaman por sus nombres cuando tienen algo importante que decirse.

—Te quiero, Mstari.

Los ojos del león brillan con un fuego interno y poderoso.

—Yo también te quiero, Shairi.


	4. II: Cosas que suelen pasar en seis Lunas

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**II**

**Cosas que suelen pasar en seis Lunas**

_Entonces Hadithi asesinó a su hermano con sus propias patas, y plantó su semilla en todas las leonas del Reino de la Creación, incluida la esposa de su hermano y también en su sobrina. Furioso, Aiheu se apareció al asesino y le dijo:_

_—Maldito seas, Hadithi, has matado a tu propio hermano y has profanado a la vez su honor, su Reino y su familia. Te marco como corban, y todos tus hijos serán corban, y los condeno a nunca hallar reposo en ningún lugar que pisen. La tierra les repudiará, los espíritus del Agua, Aire, Tierra, Fuego y Trueno destruirán sus obras, y serán enemigos de todo león de Reino o león sin tierra. Sus patas nunca producirán obras buenas, ni siquiera aceptables y sus almas no será sino sombra que haga sombra._

_Hadithi miró a Aiheu, esbozó una sonrisa, rió levemente, lanzó una carcajada y luego contestó:_

_—Vete al cuerno, Aiheu, porque, aunque tú seas un dios y yo una triste sombra que hace sombra, en las patas de mis descendientes estará la salvación de este Gran Mundo. Tal vez, incluso salven al Universo Fujir-Jidyd. Algún Sol me agradecerás fundar mi linaje, algún Sol, porque yo y mis descendientes velaremos este mundo como un sol sin rumbo, como un sol errante._

**—Origen del Reino Sol Errante según los Sol Errante.**

Amanece ya en las Tierras del Reino. Diez suricatos se alzan a saludar a su Dios y tomar el sol, como todas las mañanas. Uno de ellos lleva en la cabeza un dibujo de un escarabajo, hecho con el jugo rojo de alguna fruta. Parece ser el jefe, y todos se forman detrás de él. El jefe cierra los ojos, y se levanta en toda su altura, sacando pecho y respirando profundamente. Los otros lo imitan.

—¡Alabado seas, oh todopoderoso Tsaghik! —dice el jefe de la Colonia, saludando a su dios solar.

—¡Alabado seas! —contestan los otros nueve suricatos.

—¡Tsaghik, que has de castigar a nuestros depredadores un Sol, escúchanos!

—¡Escúchanos, Tsaghik!

Entonces el vigía emite un sonido extraño, haciendo que los diez animales volteen su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

En lo alto de una colina, el sol ilumina a una joven chacal de espalda plateada, de ojos pequeños y de complexión delgada..., probablemente debido a la desnutrición. Ella está vigilando a sus cachorros, que están jugando a las peleas. Unos cinco cachorros en pleno crecimiento, que necesitan muchas proteínas, y eso es lo que más preocupa a la chacal, puesto que no ha encontrado mucho —tan sólo dos ratones— para darles de comer en varios Soles. Ahora mismo están hechos una verdadera masa de cachorritos, mordiéndose las orejas y revolcándose.

Accidentalmente, uno de ellos resbala, arrastrando al resto colina abajo, cayendo sobre los suricatos. Ellos no se percataron de la presencia de los chacales, debido a que su vigía estaba demasiado dormido para dar la alarma a tiempo.

—¡Chacales! ¡Peligro! ¡Corran! —grita desesperado el vigía, aunque ya demasiado tarde, y rápidamente corre a ocultarse en un arbusto.

La mamá chacal ve a los pequeños animales, aún atontados por el choque y sonríe. Sus hijos se darán un banquete este Sol.

—¡Gracias, Tanri! —dice la chacal, agradeciendo a su deidad—. Niños, su almuerzo está listo.

Los pequeños mamíferos la oyen e intentan huir, pero chocan unos con otros, y también chocan con los cachorros que están mareados. La mamá chacal salta ágilmente y captura a un suricato con sus dos zarpas. Está a punto de acabarlo, cuando se fija en dos moles que rompen la monotonía del paisaje y que avanzan raudos hacia ellos. Son dos leones de aspecto descuidado, uno de ellos arrastrando un ñu. Dos leones sin reino.

Nómadas. Forasteros. Invasores.

—¡Y encima leones! ¡Oh, Tsaghik, por qué nos abandonaste! ¡Uno de ustedes no rezó! —grita el jefe.

—¡Fui yo, lo admito! Estaba pensando como enamorar a una suricata que me tiene loco —confiesa un suricato.

—¡Te mataré!

El jefe de la Colonia se abalanza sobre el enamorado como un animal sediento se arroja a un pozo de agua, y empieza a estrangularlo con verdadero ahínco, con furia y temor remarcados en su rostro, mientras que el resto de la Colonia trata de reabrir a toda prisa el túnel que se tapó con la tierra desplazada por los cachorros.

La mamá chacal palidece de espanto, y su corazón late como el de un guepardo en plena carrera. Suelta al suricato, y con la velocidad de un rayo toma a sus cachorros con su hocico, uno por uno, y los va dejando bajo la sombra de unos arbustos. El mismo arbusto donde el aterrado vigía trataba de esconderse.

—¡Niños, no se muevan, no hablen! ¡Tanri, por favor mátame a mí, pero salva a mis hijos!

Al fin logra ocultar a su último cachorro. Saca sus garras y muestra los dientes, y sabe bien que los leones la matarían sin problemas. Nadie en su sano juicio ataca a un león, pero cuando se trata de sus hijos, ninguna madre tiene mucho juicio, y ella no dejaría que esos leones forasteros se acercaran a sus cachorros. Con cada vez más miedo y menos valentía, ve como se acercan a buen ritmo: siente las patas flojas y la saliva le sabe amarga, y tan sólo desea que sus hijos sobrevivan. Los leones ya están muy cerca.

Entonces los cachorros, que en un principio están horrorizados por lo que podría pasar, reconocen a los dos felinos.

—¡El casi-tío Mstari y su hijo el casi-tío Shairi! —gritan felices, y su madre da un suspiro de supremo alivio— ¡Han vuelto!

—¡Los leones errantes! —gritan los suricatos, y el jefe deja de estrangular al maltrecho joven— ¡No murieron!

Shairi saluda, en su boca trae un conejo. Mstari dice algo que no se entiende, porque la pierna del ñu ocupa toda su boca. Y todo el pánico que chacales y suricatos sintieron, se desvanece, pues la llegada de los Sol Errante siempre es un evento en la sabana. A diferencia de otros nómadas, no buscan arrebatarle el reino a nadie, sino que simplemente recorren todo el Gran Mundo oyendo y contando historias y canciones. Apenas sí cazan, prefiriendo alimentarse de carroña e insectos, y por lo tanto eran bienvenidos incluso entre las manadas de herbívoros. Todos querían oír sus cuentos, y ellos deseaban oír cualquier relato que alguien quisiera contarles, por lo que muchos animales les tienen alta estima. A pesar de que muchos otros no los quieren cerca debido a la tendencia de los Sol Errante a cargar con muchísimas pulgas, garrapatas y otros parásitos.

—¡Hola, Güzel, veo que tu primera camada está creciendo sin problemas! —dice Shairi, dejando caer el conejo a los cachorros, que felices van a mordisquearlo.

—No sabes lo difícil que es cuidar a estos traviesos, y gracias por el conejo, le salvaste la vida a estos suricatos —dice con felicidad la joven chacal— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Hace Lunas que no vienen por aquí, y mis hijos ya están desesperados por escuchar sus historias.

—¡Hola Güzel! ¡Vaya, pareciera que estás más hermosa a cada Luna! ¿Cómo están, cachorros? —dice Mstari tras soltar el ñu—. Hola jefe Zairatz, cada vez se ve más lozano ¿Cómo está la Colonia?

—¡Casi-tío Mstari! ¡Nos vas a contar una historia de Kahraman! —preguntan animados, refiriéndose a un legendario héroe chacal, de quien se dice que mató a diez hienas, y que logró escapar corriendo de un guepardo. Un personaje querido por los chacales, y el favorito de aquellos cachorros.

—¡Niños, deben pedir las cosas por favor! —les regaña Güzel con suavidad.

—Pensábamos que el gran Tsaghik te había llamado a su lado, es decir, que estabas muerto —dice Zairatz, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Nunca estás fuera más de tres Lunas, cinco a lo mucho.

—Soy un hueso demasiado duro —ríe Mstari—. Y ahora, debo ir a avisarle al rey mi venida. Sin su permiso no puedo permanecer en el Reino. Nos vemos luego —se voltea hacia Shairi—. Cachorro, te toca a ti arrastrar el ñu.

—Está bien, papá. Nos vemos luego, Güzel y Zairatz, que Tanri y Tsaghik los acompañen.

—¡Está vez no te demores tanto! —dicen Güzel y Zairatz casi al mismo tiempo.

Shairi muerde la pierna trasera del ñu y empieza a caminar, Mstari va y se despide de Güzel y Zairatz con un lengüetazo para cada uno. Así, la chacal y el suricato se fijan en una herida que el león tiene detrás de la oreja, y que da la impresión de que la va a arrancar.

—Oye, Mstari, esa herida que tienes se ve fea. Dile a Shairi que te la lama —dice Güzel.

—No le creas a esta pagana... —Güzel voltea a ver a Zairatz con una mirada carnívora—... pagana honorable y digna de respeto. Ve a ver al viejo Rafiki, el simio con corazón de suricato.

—No es la primera vez que casi me arrancan la oreja, no se asusten.

Mstari camina siguiendo a Shairi, pero los cachorros lo persiguen.

—¡Casi-tío Mstari, si no nos cuentas una historia, entonces haznos animalitos de arena!

Mstari no se detiene, parece que no los escucha, o que finge no oírlos. Los cachorros agachan las orejas y vuelven a su madre, desilusionados. Hasta que Mstari arrastra un poco la pata trasera izquierda, y la mueve con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo volar una gran nube de polvo y hojitas. Lentamente, toman formas de pájaros y estrellitas. Los cachorros gritan de alegría y saltan, tratando de alcanzar las figuras de polvo que caen desde el cielo.

Güzel y el jefe Zairatz se ríen, pero este último se va alejando disimuladamente, hacia el túnel recién destapado, en donde su Colonia ya está resguardada.

La chacal mira a sus cachorros, con una alegría mezclada con un deje de melancolía. Sus hijos tienen un futuro incierto, ellos son su tesoro, pero los chacales son solitarios y no gozan de muchas simpatías, la sola idea de que algo le pasara a sus cachorros le revolvía el estómago.

Y, sin embargo, Güzel tiene el presentimiento que sus hijos harían algo grande. Pues una madre chacal conoce el destino de sus hijos con sólo mirarlos.

* * *

Mstari y Shairi siguen avanzando, ahora caminan por una pradera, cerca del desfiladero donde, hace algunas Lluvias, el rey Mufasa perdió su vida. Evitan a toda costa entrar al desfiladero, al igual que la mayoría de los animales del Reino, pues a muchos les causa escalofríos recorrer el sitio donde murió un rey. Hay historias, apenas un puñado, de animales que aseguran haber sido observados, haber sentido un intenso terror y angustia, similar al sentimiento de ser acechado por un depredador, y que pudieron calmarse al salir del desfiladero. Otros dicen que es la morada de un extraño brujo. Ciertas o no, aquellas historias mantienen alejados a los animales sensatos.

En el cielo un par de buitres, uno leonado y el otro negro, vuelan en círculos sobre ellos. El ñu empieza a generar un fuerte olor a causa del calor que suele hacer al Medio Sol. Lo habían cazado en la mañana, junto a otro ñu que devoraron los dos —aunque Mstari se comió la mitad de un solo bocado—, y ese lo llevan como ofrenda al rey, una tradición que ellos siempre han cumplido cuando llegan a las Tierras del Reino.

—Ah, esa Güzel, si fuera una leona me casaría con ella de inmediato —dice Mstari.

—Qué suerte tiene ella de ser una chacal —dice en broma Shairi.

Ambos se ríen, risa que es interrumpida, cuando un buitre leonado hambriento se posa en la cabeza del ñu, y trata de comerle los ojos para llegar al cerebro. Está hambriento, sí, pero su porte y su gesto son bastante elegantes y refinados, pareciendo más un rey que el propio Simba. Hasta sus plumas platinadas, hermosas y brillantes, parecen gritarle al mundo que son distinguidas plumas de un señor de los buitres.

—¡Eh, tú! Deja esa cabeza tranquila —ruge Mstari, saltando sobre el buitre, quien hábilmente emprende el vuelo. El león, al caer, se pincha con los cuernos del ñu, y el buitre leonado se ríe.

—El tören Zandar Cuellogrís, ¿Cómo estás, tonto pajarraco imbécil? —grita Mstari, mirando hacia arriba. El buitre Zandar baja y aterriza suavemente en una rama seca que cuelga cerca del suelo. Cada uno de sus movimientos desprende elegancia, y hasta sus alas son pulcras y brillan como si fuera imposible que se mancharan con el indigno polvo.

Un tören es el líder de una Cofradía, un líder religioso, social y —de ser necesario— militar. Cofradía es el nombre que reciben las sociedades de los buitres: una bandada que domina una determinada zona, en donde carroñan, y se encargan de organizar los eventos religiosos y las fiestas propias de su especie.

—Mstari y Shairi, el Sol estaba demasiado bonito, debí esperar que llegasen a arruinarlo —dijo con una voz potente, la voz que siempre se alzaba en las reuniones de los tören, y no porque se sobrepusiera a las demás, sino porque los otros tören se callaban para escucharla. En modales no había animal en las Tierras Cálidas que pudiera compararse a Zandar.

—Acá nos tienes. Lo mejor se hace esperar.

—Y vaya que es así.

Los dos leones y el buitre leonado se ríen. El otro buitre, de plumaje negro y una profunda cicatriz con forma de "Y" en toda su frente, al ver que no hay pleito, baja junto a Zandar, aterrizando directamente en el suelo. Ambos leones reconocen esa cicatriz: la Marca Igrenc, similar a la marca corban que tanto temen los leones. Quienes llevan la Marca Igrenc dejan de considerarse buitres, por lo que un igrenc no puede mirar a otro buitre a los ojos y debe volar más bajo que toda la bandada. Además, no se les permite entrar a ninguna Cofradía..., o al menos, a la mayoría, pues el tören Zandar no tuvo reparos en aceptarlo.

Aunque eso sí, con un largo período como caylak. Los caylak son los novatos, quienes están en período de pruebas y aprendizaje sobre las tradiciones propias de cada una.

—Leones, él es Razak, el nuevo miembro de mi Cofradía —dice Zandar.

—Saludos, poderosos leones, como mi tören dijo, soy Razak Alaoscura, caylak de la Cofradía del Vuelo Nocturno.

—La Cofradía del Vuelo Nocturno no es tan mala como la pintan, ¿cierto? —dice Shairi mirando a Razak.

—Sí, es la única que no me ha expulsado por ser el espía del malvado rey anterior a Simba —dice deprimido Razak—. Aún no entiendo por qué accedí a delatar a todo el Reino a cambio de unos huesos. Servirlo a él me hizo merecedor de la Marca Igrenc.

—El peor rey que ha tenido este Reino, el rey Skall, al que tuve el gusto de no conocer pero que aparece en una historia —dice Mstari.

—Es Scar, padre —dijo Shairi.

—¡Calla, en el nombre de Akbaba! —grita Razak, invocando el nombre de su deidad— ¡No digan su nombre, o si no nunca nos libraremos de su infecto espíritu!

—Está bien —dice tranquilo el león mayor.

—Oye, Mstari, acaso conociste una leona por ahí, demoraste seis Lunas en volver.

—No, es que en los Reinos de la Guerra por primera vez un Reino se está alzando por sobre los demás, y tuve que hacer algunos arreglos. Sólo imagínate qué pasaría si los Reinos de la Guerra se unificaran, ¡sería horrible!

—¿Y andan por esos Reinos sembrando la cizaña entre sus alianzas? —dice Razak, bastante sorprendido.

—Andamos por esos Reinos contando y oyendo historias, como siempre hacemos en todos los Reinos, y a veces le decimos a alguien cosas que precipitan decisiones —dice riendo Mstar—. Solamente en las Tierras del Reino y en las Tierras del Monte no nos marcaron como corban, por eso acá caminamos con toda la calma posible.

—Supongo que sabes que, pasado mañana, la princesa Kiara cumple suficiente edad como para casarse y tener cachorros, según la ley de los leones —dice Zandar—. O sea, pasado mañana es su Ceremonia de Wazima.

—Claro que lo sabemos. Mi cachorro no paró de apurarme hasta llegar acá —dice divertido Mstari. Wazima, el equivalente a la Ceremonia del Cubrimiento de los leones macho, un gran evento para cualquier leona y más aún para una princesa. Toda la sabana estaría de fiesta.

—Creo que no sabes que ese mismo Sol, la princesa Kiara contraerá matrimonio con el señor Kovu Cicatriz de Las Lejanías en un Ndoa, inmediatamente después de su Ceremonia de Wazima.

—Momento... —dice asombrado Mstari— ¿Kovu Cicatriz de Las Lejanías? ¿Kovu?

El Ndoa. El rito donde un león se casa con una leona por toda la eternidad. Tiene un carácter más sagrado y profundo que un matrimonio normal, por lo que sólo pueden tener un Ndoa en la vida, y no es una palabra que los leones usen frecuentemente. Por eso Shairi casi grita cuando la oye en la misma oración que el nombre de uno de sus grandes amigos, uno de los amigos que no pudo encontrar en su llegada a Las Lejanías.

—Bueno, sólo se llama Kovu, pero en el Reino lo llaman "Cicatriz de Las Lejanías" por la marca que la malvada Zira...

No es un rugido lo que acalla a Zandar. Más bien es un grito de felicidad. Un chillido de las gargantas de dos leones, que lo sobresalta lo suficiente como para aletear, asustado, varias veces.

—¡Kovu, hijo de Zira! —grita emocionado Shairi— ¡Papá, Kovu se unió a la manada!

—¡Ese león tuvo suerte! ¡Esa tonta cruzada de Zira era una estupidez! Pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

Antes que Zandar pueda hablar, Razak se adelanta, y con voz solemne, relata la historia de cómo Kovu salvó a Kiara de un incendio, de cómo él planeaba matar al rey Simba, de la emboscada contra Simba que le costó la vida a Nuka, del destierro de Kovu y cómo Kiara fue a buscarlo, de cómo Zira y sus leonas atacaron y cómo Kiara y Kovu detuvieron el enfrentamiento, pero no lograron salvar a Zira de la muerte, y finalmente, de cómo las manadas son una sola ahora.

—Ha pasado una Luna desde que todo eso ocurrió —termina de narrar Razak.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes interrumpir a tus mayores? —dice Zandar, visiblemente molesto por no poder narrar él mismo la historia.

—Lo siento, tören Zandar —dice Razak agachando la cabeza.

La alegría de saber que no sólo Kovu, sino que también Vitani y las demás leonas, se había unido a la manada de Simba, fue empañada por la noticia de que Nuka no seguía vivo. La tristeza les hizo llorar ahí mismo, y ambos buitres no supieron qué hacer. Tuvieron que esperar durante varios Latidos del Corazón hasta que ambos leones se calman.

—Pobre Nuka, me caía bien—dice Mstari con profunda tristeza—. Le había traído una antigua fórmula secreta para desarrollar músculos, cien por ciento Sol Errante.

—¿De tu misterioso Reino? —pregunta con interés Zandar, intentando alejar el dolor del león—. Nunca nos has dicho donde se reúnen.

—Me encantaría decirte, pero debemos ir a la Roca del Rey a presentar nuestros respetos a la manada.

—Y a felicitar a Kiara —dice Shairi, intentando sonar calmado, pero ambos buitres notan su urgencia por volver llorar.

—Está bien. Te veré en dos Soles más —dice Zandar.

Los leones retoman su avance, mientras que los buitres alzan el vuelo en dirección a su Árbol de la Cofradía, a reunir al resto de la bandada.

—Toda la mañana volando y ni siquiera un miserable ratón. La comida está escaseando —dice Zandar.

—En todo caso, era peor cuando "Skall" era el rey —dice Razak, consiguiendo hacer reír a Zandar.

Mstari y Shairi se detienen en un charco, al lado de una acacia que da abundante sombra. Dejan al ñu en la penumbra y van a beber agua para recuperar el aliento perdido. Lloran por Nuka, lloran un largo tiempo, pues, aunque el león de escasa melena no era ni muy fuerte, ni muy listo, disfrutaba oyendo sus historias, y muchas veces pensaron en volverlo un Sol Errante honorario.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estas seis Lunas. Kiara, la leona con la cual prácticamente creciste y que quieres como a una hermana, se va a unir en Ndoa con Kovu, el león con el que igual prácticamente creciste y que es como tu hermano —dice Mstari, una vez la congoja logra evaporarse un poco.

—Es cierto, es maravilloso para ellos, como en una historia de amor —dice Shairi, con cierta felicidad eclipsada por una tristeza que agacha sus orejas—. Sólo quisiera que Nuka estuviera vivo para verlo.

—Sí…, permanezcamos en silencio unos Latidos de Corazón, por Nuka, que fue como tu hermano mayor —en vez de callar por unos Latidos del Corazón, se callan durante un Paso de Sol entero, y sus pelajes son invadidos por hormigas y pulgas—. Ahora descansemos un rato más y continuamos.

—Oye, papá...

—¿Sí, cachorro?

—Mira...

Desde donde están se ve la Roca del Rey en toda su gloria y esplendor, con manadas de ñus, gacelas y cebras pastando alrededor. Un pájaro azul pasa sobre ellos: tal vez Zazú, o alguno de sus hijos, aunque eso último no es muy probable. Se dirige hacia la Roca del Rey, y unos momentos después de que lo pierden de vista, ven a dos leones macho, uno de pelaje dorado y otro de pelaje marrón, correr en dirección a ellos. Casi por arte de magia, la manada de leonas aparece detrás de ellos, acompañándolos.

—El rey Simba. Espero que se acuerde de sus viejos amigos —dice Mstari.

Simba gana mayor velocidad y se adelanta al resto. Salta la charca y aterriza frente a ellos. Luce exactamente igual a como lo habían visto seis Lunas atrás. El rey de las Tierras del Reino levanta su cabeza y ruge poderosamente a los dos leones Sol Errante, quienes no pueden evitar asustarse.

Se ve tan amenazante, con la melena revuelta por el viento, y el azote de su rugido les provoca un escalofrío, como si fuera un dios guerrero. Mostrando los dientes, se acerca a los dos leones en posición defensiva. Y, al lado de él, aparece el león oscuro con las otras leonas, rugiendo igual de fuerte que Simba. Kovu los mira desconfiado, mostrando los dientes y listo para abalanzarse sobre ellos, y en su ojo izquierdo ven la cicatriz que mencionaron los buitres.

—Papá —dice Shairi algo asustado—. Creo que ni Kovu ni Simba nos recuerdan.

—Sabes, cachorro, yo creo lo mismo —dice Mstari, preocupado ante los dos fuertes leones, y la masa de leonas que tienen enfrente.


	5. III: Los viejos amigos

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**III**

**Los viejos amigos**

_Más allá del desierto y sus ardientes arenas, se extiende un Reino donde el pasto es siempre verde y el suelo da una cristalina y muy refrescante agua. Un Reino rodeado por una calidez inmortal. Un Reino donde el Ciclo de la Vida se mantiene puro. Un Reino donde los leones conviven en paz con sus vecinos. Sus habitantes simplemente lo llaman "Las Tierras del Reino", pero yo lo llamo Mitsebi, y esta es su historia..._

**—Mstari Sol Errante, en los Otros Reinos.**

Entre todas las leonas, logran reconocer a Kiara y a Vitani en las primeras filas. Kiara está al lado de Kovu, pero un par de pasos más atrás. Vitani está al lado de su hermano. Ambas listas para saltar sobre ellos, pero también pueden notar unos signos de extrañeza en sus rostros. Los dos leones se relajan, no los han olvidado del todo, y seguramente los daban por muertos.

El rey Simba mira a los forasteros con desconfianza. Sin embargo, también los mira como si notara algo lejanamente familiar en ellos.

—¿Quiénes son, y qué buscan en mi Reino? —pregunta con una calma que contradice la severidad de sus ojos.

Mstari gira un poco la cabeza y guiña un ojo a Shairi, quien tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír cuando comprende el plan de su padre.

—¡Oh, alto, alto, altísimo rey Simba Melena de Fuego! ¡Oh, alta, alta, altísima reina Nala Ojos del Cielo Inmortal! ¡Oh, alta princesa Kiara Corazón de Esta Tierra! ¡Oh, alta princesa Vitani Canción de la Guerra! ¡Oh, alto príncipe Kovu Cicatriz de Las Lejanías! ¡Sólo somos un par de desterrados que busca paso, alimento y cobijo en las Tierras de su Reino!

El rey, Kovu y las leonas cayeron en la confusión, y las mandíbulas dispuestas para el ataque fueron reemplazadas por rostros de extrañeza. Shairi intenta no reír, pues Razak le había dicho los epítetos que muchos animales en el reino usan para nombrar a la familia real. Mstari, al igual que la mayoría de los Sol Errante, tiene una memoria excelente, que le permite recordar casi todo lo que ha escuchado..., don que Shairi no heredó.

—Acertaste con todos los nombres que nos dan los animales del Reino, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas aquí —dice Kovu, intentando retomar el papel de león amenazante— ¿Venían de un reino vecino? ¿De verdad son nómadas?

—Puede ser lo segundo, príncipe mío —dijo Mstari, haciendo una reverencia teatralmente exagerada, y las cazadoras Moyo, Asali Ojos de Miel y Dhaifu no lograron contener la risa—. Pero en el tiempo que llevamos en su reino, escuchamos que una pareja de leones, padre e hijo, pasan por estos lares cada cierto tiempo.

—Se llaman Mstari y Shairi —contesta Kiara—. Pero nunca demoran más de tres Lunas, y ya han demorado seis Lunas.

—Deben de haber muerto —dijo Vitani.

A ambos Sol Errante les llenaba de alegría observar a rudas leonas de Las Lejanías acompañando a las leonas del Reino. Las manadas ya eran una otra vez.

—¡Eso es terrible! Pero por suerte tienen al viejo Rafiki, un babuino del Gremio de los Danzantes del Viento, que dicen es muy bueno en lo que hace, y tal vez él sepa qué hacen esos dos leones.

Un Gremio el nivel más alto de organización entre simios y monos. Hay cinco Gremios en todos los Reinos de la Paz, cada uno controlado por un Mariscal y dedicado a una tarea concreta, aunque en los Otros Reinos se dice que existen muchos más. E incluso se dice que en los belicosos Reinos de la Guerra los Gremios no existen, sino que cada pequeño grupo pelea por su cuenta.

Son muchos los que sospechan que Rafiki es el misterioso Mariscal de los aún más misteriosos Danzantes del Viento, el Gremio de los místicos.

—El sabio Rafiki no es capaz de darnos una respuesta clara, sólo dice que esperemos —dice Simba.

—Pareces ser un león muy listo —dice Vitani, empezando a sospechar algo—. Y esa cicatriz la he visto en otra parte.

Al decir eso, se hace un silencio de un par de Latidos de Corazón. Kiara, Vitani, Kovu, Simba, Nala y unas cuantas leonas empiezan a sonreír, y antes de que puedan hacer o decir algo, Mstari dice casi sin detenerse a respirar:

—Pero que malos modales tengo, permítanme presentarnos: él es Shairi Sol Errante, hijo mío, y yo soy Mstari Sol Errante, hijo de Mshairi Sol Errante, hijo de Nathari Sol Errante, hijo de Kuimba Sol Errante, hijo de Riwaya Sol Errante, hijo de Habari Sol Errante, hijo de Mwimbaji Sol Errante, hijo de Mwandishi Sol Errante, hijo de Neno Sol Errante, así hasta llegar a Hadithi Sol Errante, hermano del rey Marudio Sol Naciente quien desciende en línea directa del dios Ambaye Nymeota ya Yote ipo, mejor conocido como Aiheu el Hermoso.

—¡Mstari! ¡Shairi!

Kiara salta sobre el agua y le da un fuerte abrazo leonino a Shairi. Kovu también va a saludar al joven león, tan efusivamente como Kiara, y la fuerza de ambos no es nada comparado con el abrazo de Vitani. El león errante, Shairi, era cachorro cuando ellos fueron cachorros, y mientras iban creciendo, él lo hacía con ellos, y aunque él y su padre llegaban con las Lluvias, su llegada era uno de los momentos más valiosos de la temporada. Un amigo que es un hermano. Un hermano errante.

Están tan felices de volver a verlo, que entre los tres casi lo asfixian.

—K-Kovu..., K-Kiara..., V-Vitani..., n-no respiro...

—Auch, ¡Lo sentimos! —dicen los tres, casi al mismo tiempo. Shairi ríe en cuanto recupera el aliento, y comienzan a perseguirse mutuamente, como cuando eran cachorros.

Mstari muerde la pata del ñu y lo arrastra hacia Simba y Nala, quienes se acercan a él. El león errante deja el ñu a los pies de los reyes, los cuales no pueden ocultar la alegría que les causa volver a ver a sus viejos amigos. Mstari también era un cachorro cuando Simba y Nala lo fueron, pero ahora parecía mucho más viejo que ellos, y a los reyes les duele ver las cicatrices nuevas que cubren su piel.

También había sido como un hermano, cuando él y Mshairi llegaban al reino con las Lluvias, trayendo chismes y cuentos. No era mucho mayor que ellos, ¿Qué le ocurrió en sus viajes, que casi parecía un anciano? Tal vez es la melena desarreglada y sus cicatrices lo que le añaden edad, pero Mstari parece más joven que ellos mismos cuando sonríe.

—Grande y poderoso rey Simba a quienes sus súbditos llaman "Melena de Fuego" por derrotar a su malvado tío en un campo en llamas y el color natural de su melena; poderosa reina Nala, a quien llaman con verdad "Ojos del Cielo Inmortal" por sus hermosos ojos aguamarina; yo un humilde servidor les entrego esta ofrenda como muestra de mi total sumisión.

—Tienes enseñarme cómo hablar tanto sin respirar —dice Simba, y abraza a Mstari, aunque no de la manera explosiva en que fue recibido Shairi. Pero no por ello el cariño y la alegría es menor. Lo daban por muerto, y ahí estaba, el cachorro que lo acompañaba a recorrer la sabana junto a Nala, que sabía como negociar con las cobras y soñaba con ser el rey de los Sol Errante.

El león que no temía a las hienas.

Nala no tiene reparos en ser más efusiva y abrazar a Mstari con la misma fuerza con la que Vitani abrazó a Shairi. Incluso siente ganas de llorar, pues cuando creyó que Simba había muerto en el desfiladero, Mstari fue su único apoyo, su hermano, lo que evitó que se diera por vencida cuando Scar comenzó a devastar el reino. En tiempos de Scar, uno de los pocos momentos de alegría era la visita de Mstari y su padre.

El león que no le temía a las hienas.

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunta Nala— ¿Quién te hizo esas cicatrices?

No era raro que él llegase herido, pero no entendía quién sería capaz de atacarle. Incluso las hienas disfrutaban oír sus relatos, y le permitían pasar sin problemas. Él y su padre cantaban con los cocodrilos.

Y, por un Latido del Corazón, el semblante del león nómada se ensombrece. Pero luego vuelve a iluminarse con su sonrisa infantil.

—Muchas cosas hemos visto, en los Reinos de la Guerra y en los Otros Reinos. He visto correr el agua en las Montañas Incontables. Se acerca un peligro, que podremos enfrentar fácilmente si nos preparamos. Tengo mucho que contarles, majestades..., pero eso será más tarde, ahora debo ir a hablar con Rafiki.

No son palabras agradables de oír, pero Mstari habla de un modo veloz y alegre. Simba y Nala se observan, él aún conserva su sonrisa infantil y esa capacidad —a veces desesperante— de hablar sobre asuntos importantes y rápidamente pasar a temas que sólo le importarían a un cachorro. Y lo peor es que el padre de Mstari y abuelo de Shairi, Mshairi, era igual, incluso en sus últimas visitas que Nala recordaba bien: el león tenía la misma edad que Sarabi, pero parecía mucho mayor, y caminaba con dolor, pero sonreía y hablaba como un cachorro.

Y el propio Shairi actúa así. Debe ser una actitud propia de los leones Sol Errante.

Si se acercaban problemas, ya Mstari les contaría, desde los tiempos de Mohatu que los Reyes de las Tierras del Reino confiaban en los Sol Errante. Incluso Scar los tomó en cuenta..., al menos durante un tiempo, y después únicamente los permitió en el reino por petición de Elanna.

—Es una buena idea, Rafiki puede curarte esa oreja —dice Simba, y reflexiona sobre lo desgastado que se ve Mstari. Cuando su padre Mufasa vivía, y Mshairi llegaba para la Celebración Kupatana, Mstari actuaba como un hermano menor, pero Simba lo veía como un hermano mayor. Uno que narraba historias sobre épocas remotas y fantásticas, sobre Ilembe y Sinyamas Sol Naciente. Él y su padre se aseguraban de alegrar la Celebración Kupatana con canciones de lluvias y amor.

—Mi herida está bien, agradezco su preocupación —responde, con otra teatral reverencia—. Ahora, con permiso, y disfruten el ñu.

Mstari corre tan rápido que deja una silueta de polvo y pulgas desvaneciéndose en el aire. Las leonas más jóvenes observan sorprendidas cómo la nube se desvanece, pero las de mayor edad se quejan de las nuevas variedades de insectos que el pelaje de los Sol Errante trae de los Otros Reinos. Simba piensa en lo que dijo su amigo, y una profunda duda se apodera de su corazón. Algo muy grave debe ser si ensombrece el rostro de alguien que se ríe de las tormentas eléctricas. Nala se da cuenta, se acerca y lame cariñosamente su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, cualquier peligro que Mstari descubrió debe estar aún muy lejos.

—Lejano o no, es un peligro, y el tono que usó me dejó claro que es muy, muy grave.

Curiosas palabras, ya que lo mismo piensa ella. Sarabi solía decir, casi como un proverbio, que sólo el hambre, la sequía y el fin del mundo podía perturbar a un Sol Errante..., y cualquiera de esas tres opciones es terrible. Pero pronto Kiara tendría el Sol más importante de su vida, y justo después podrían planear cómo afrontar los peligros que Mstari vislumbró.

—En dos Soles más nuestra hija se une en un Ndoa sagrado con Kovu. En el tercer Sol hablaremos con él y veremos qué hacer, hasta entonces... _hakuna matata_.

—Nala, no sé qué haría sin ti —dice feliz Simba, al tiempo que Nala acurruca su cabeza en su melena y él la acaricia con su hocico.

* * *

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani y Shairi están echados de espaldas sobre el pasto, mirando las nubes blancas y el cielo. Se cansaron de perseguirse, y habían estado jugando a las peleas hasta que Shairi logró derribar a Kovu encima de Vitani, quien justo iba a lanzarse contra Shairi pero accidentalmente hizo tropezar a Kiara sobre él, causando que finalmente todos rodaran sobre el pasto.

—Shairi, te extrañamos mucho —dice Kiara—. Eres como un hermano ¡Para los tres!

—Es increíble que los conociera a todos de cuando éramos cachorros, cuando Kovu y Vitani vivían en Las Lejanías y Kiara acá en este Reino; y justo cuando estoy con mi padre en una aventura peligrosa y emocionante, ustedes dos se enamoran, las manadas se fusionan, y todos viven felices ¡Que Aiheu me golpee! Ojalá Nuka estuviera vivo para verlo.

Aquellas palabras son duras, aunque esa no fue su intención. Kiara no conoció al hermano mayor de Kovu y Vitani, pero le habría encantado conocerlo e integrarlo a la manada. Pocas veces se han visto reinos con tantos leones macho, pero no habría sido un gran problema, y habrían estado aún más protegidos contra las incursiones de los nómadas.

—Nuka...él nunca debió morir —dice con tristeza Vitani.

—A pesar de que me tenía mucha envidia y rencor, nunca intentó dañarme cuando era un cachorro indefenso —dice Kovu, con aún más tristeza que su hermana.

La conversación es dolorosa. Los jóvenes leones miran las nubes otro rato más, intentando calmarse, hasta que Kiara se percata de algo que había dicho el león errante. Algo sobre por qué tardó tanto en regresar.

—Shairi, ¿Dijiste aventura peligrosa y emocionante? —pregunta Kiara.

—Sí, dije aventura peligrosa y emocionante, nos infiltramos en los Reinos de la Guerra, aun siendo corban en todos ellos.

Su hermano errante siempre hablaba de ser "corban" como si fueran cuentos de gacelas mientras beben. Corban..., la palabra más temida por los leones, muy similar a la palabra "igrenc" de los buitres. Básicamente significa una prohibición: es corban matar sin tener hambre y por placer, es corban ensuciar y envenenar el agua, los reinos son corban para los nómadas, es corban atacar a la familia real, es corban para las hienas ingresar a las Tierras del Reino. Pero lo que más temía cualquier león era ser marcado él mismo como corban: era despreciado por los mismos nómadas.

Y Shairi es corban en muchos reinos, y sonríe como si la palabra, en vez de ser una roca cruel sobre él, fuese un cumplido.

—¡Eso es impresionante! —grita Kovu.

—¡Cuéntanos, Shairi! —piden los tres a la vez.

—Está bien. Dejen que cante la introducción:

_Desde que hubo luz y árboles en las Tierras Cálidas,  
y el primer león agitó su melena,  
el Innombrable se escondió en el Fin del Mundo,  
y sus hijos, los Wawinda, fueron desterrados.  
Libres eran las fuerzas del Amanecer, Tinieblas y Sueños,  
y los Espíritus de Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Trueno.  
Los Grandes Reyes recibieron las estrellas,  
y una hiena observó la tristeza de la luna._

_Una hiena le canta a la luna._

—Siempre cantas eso antes de narrar. Dinos qué significa —pide Vitani.

—Mi padre lo contará en la doble Ceremonia de Wazima y Ndoa, pasado mañana.

—Acerca de eso —dice Kovu, cambiando su tono por uno más serio—. Shairi, con Kiara tomamos una decisión, y queremos que tú seas nuestro Kadua en el Ndoa.

La mayor parte del tiempo es difícil lograr callar al león errante cuando comienza a narrar. Pero esta vez, se queda en un silencio inusual.

—¿Hablan en serio? —pregunta el joven león errante, asombrado, estupefacto. El Kadua es una figura importantísima en un Ndoa, es quien une las patas de ambos novios, y es quien se compromete a cuidar y proteger a los cachorros de quienes se casan, aún a costo de su propia vida.

—Nunca fui más serio en mi vida, excepto cuando le confesé a Kiara mi amor por ella —dice Kovu—. Bueno, también hablé muy en serio, cuando le admití a Vitani que yo robaba la comida que ella guardaba para más tarde.

—Mis hermanos, ¡Por supuesto que acepto ser su Kadua! Yo les daré lo mejor de mis presas cuando Kiara esté encinta, yo me sentaré en primera fila cuando sus hijos nazcan, estaré dispuesto a cruzar la sabana en llamas sólo para traerle a su cachorro una pluma de cálao para jugar.

—Ya, tampoco es para tanto —dice Kiara riendo.

—Claro que es para tanto. Mira, si un Sol maldito los Makei bajaran a la tierra, yo me opondría a ellos hasta romper todas mis garras y dientes por proteger a sus cachorros.

Los Makei, los espíritus malvados que respiran oscuridad, temidos hasta por el león más valiente. No es una palabra que los leones usen seguido, y, sin embargo, Shairi y Mstari hablaban de ellos como si fuesen gacelas. A veces, les causaba temor la manera en que ambos Sol Errante hablaban de cosas peligrosísimas como si no valiesen nada, y en cambio, sintieran escalofríos por elementos comunes, como las estrellas.

—Eso fue muy dulce. Pero... cuenta la historia de tu aventura peligrosa y emocionante, me dejaste picada —dice Kiara alegre.

—Está bien. Va como regalo del Ndoa:

»Hace seis Lunas, mi padre y yo salimos de aquí y cruzamos el desierto en dirección a los Reinos de la Guerra. Paramos en un oasis llamado Sirtlan Dubuk, un lugar donde las hienas de la Tribu de Shar tienen su paraíso personal...

—¿Hienas? —pregunta Kovu extrañado— ¿Se juntan con hienas?

En ningún sitio es común que leones y hienas se reúnan tranquilas, pero también es cierto que los Sol Errante no son comunes. Y en realidad, Kion hace Lluvias les demostró que pueden formarse lazos de amistad con hienas..., las que no fueran como el común de su especie. Muchos, si no todos en la Roca del Rey, piensan que Jasiri es única en su especie.

—Créeme, a estas hienas les importan muy poco las Tierras del Reino, viven en un magnífico oasis. Además, las hienas hostiles son de otras tribus, la Tribu de Shar es una sociedad que podríamos llamar "pacifista".

—Como digas, aunque cuesta imaginarme hienas pacíficas —dice Vitani, recordando las deformadas hienas de la Tribu Lasombra que acosaban a su manada en Las Lejanías. Aquellas hienas eran auténticos monstruos.

—Bueno, sigo: Ahí nos quedamos unos cuantos Soles y partimos a los Reinos de la Guerra. Y así comienza la parte más emocionante, porque el primer Reino de la Guerra al que llegamos fue las Tierras del Oeste, un Reino extremadamente violento...

—¡MAJESTADES! —grita un cálao algo entrado en Lluvias, acompañado de un cálao joven.

—Pero si es Zazú y su hijo Mtume.

—¡Señor Zazú para ti, león errante!

Kovu y Vitani están ya acostumbrados a los modales del cálao, y no les sorprende descubrir que no confiaba en Shairi ni en Mstari. Kiara lo había visto desde que era cachorra, y por esa época el padre de Mstari se veía joven y su pelaje no estaba cruzado por tantas cicatrices. Zazú nunca confió en los Sol Errante, pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta y siempre lo tratan como si fuese un gran amigo.

—Hola, Shairi, ¿Trajiste canciones nuevas? —pregunta feliz el joven pájaro. A diferencia de su padre, los hijos de Zazú disfrutan la compañía de ambos nómadas.

—¡Mtume! —le reclama Zazú.

—Puedes apostar por eso, Mtume —dice divertido Shairi.

Zazú tiene ya algunas plumas blancas, y comienza a engordar. Mtume es un pájaro hermoso: sus plumas brillan y centellean con la luz, blancas en el pecho y el estómago, azul celeste en la mayor parte del cuerpo, y verde vivo encima de los ojos y las plumas de las alas; el pico es de un color carmesí en la punta y se va destiñendo, pasando del rojo al naranjo y del naranjo a un fuerte color amarillo allá en donde se junta en la cabeza.

Pocas Lluvias antes de que Kiara y Kovu unificaran ambas manadas, Zazú conoció a una bella cálao de color azulado llamada Binti. Se casaron y ella puso cinco huevos, ocultos en un tronco como es la costumbre en su especie. El que se abrió primero fue Mtume; el segundo fue llamado Tucú; el tercero Uadisi; todos machos, hasta que se abrió el cuarto huevo que fue hembra, y la llamaron Mwei Mwezi; y el quinto también fue hembra y la llamaron Hatia. Y la felicidad de ambos padres era tal que convertía a la noche en día.

Pero, una Luna después de poner los huevos, cuando Binti estaba buscando alimento para los polluelos, y mientras Zazú cumplía sus deberes con el rey Simba, una cobra de nombre Ushari se arrastró al nido para comerse a los pichones. Binti atacó, y consiguió derribar a la serpiente del árbol y salvar sus polluelos, pero al costo de su propia vida. Los remedios de Rafiki nada pudieron hacer, ni los ruegos de un cálao, ni los llantos de cinco pollos que llamaban a su madre. Simplemente la mordida de la cobra era demasiado grave, y el veneno volvía imposible salvarla. Binti tuvo la fuerza para resistir dos Pasos de Sol, y partió esa misma tarde, tras pedirle a Zazú que cuidara de sus hijos.

Desde ese Sol, Zazú pareció envejecer de golpe, y un cálao que debería estar fuerte y animado, está cansado y deprimido. Sus hijos piensan que es un excelente padre, pero Simba y los demás piensan que le falta energía, ánimos para continuar. Su alegría se había ido con Binti.

Ahora, sus hijos están aprendiendo a volar, y Mtume y Tucú ya lo hacían muy bien, así que había decidido a educarlos en el "negocio familiar": servir a la familia real de las Tierras del Reino. Pero ni ellos, ni los demás parecen dispuestos a seguir su legado. Empezando con que les parecía más atractivo conocer el Gran Mundo que explorar para los reyes.

Zazú murmura para sí mismo, cuando Mtume choca su pata contra la zarpa de Shairi, como si fueran grandes amigos. Kovu, Kiara y Vitani se ríen, es bien sabido en las praderas que Mstari y Shairi no son precisamente del gusto de Zazú. Y aún así, les parece mejor verlo enojado con el joven león nómada, que verlo con su habitual apatía.

—Majestades, el rey Simba requiere su presencia inmediata en la Roca del Rey... ¡Mtume, que _erytrorynshos_ estás haciendo!

Pronuncia una fuerte grosería entre las aves, tan fuerte que Mtume, quien acababa de sacar tres garrapatas que Shairi tenía detrás de la oreja, lo observa boquiabierto. Los tres chupasangres se revuelcan en el piso, en busca de una nueva sangre. Los propios leones no saben cómo reaccionar, una salida de protocolo así carece totalmente de precedentes.

—¡Papá, no quiero ser mayordomo real, quiero ser desparasitador de animales! —dice Mtume.

—¡Eso nunca, ningún hijo mío va a sacarle las garrapatas a leones apestosos como este!

Shairi ríe ante el comentario de Zazú.

—No le cortes las alas a tu hijo, Pico de Banana —dice despreocupado el león errante—. Y sobre eso del aroma, esto es olor a sabana, olor a aventura.

—¡Señor Pico de Banana para ti! —murmura furioso Zazú— ¡Majestades, vayan rápido a la Roca del Rey!

Es bueno ver que aún puede reaccionar con emociones distintas a la tristeza. Y los tres príncipes de las Tierras del Reino sonríen, del mismo modo en que sonríe Shairi ante los insultos del cálao. Grita tanto que, al acabar, debe recuperar el aliento.

—Ah, Shairi, nos contarás esa historia sí o sí —dice Kovu levantándose.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer como Kadua —dice feliz el león errante, mientras se sacude las briznas de hierba.

Los leones y Mtume se ríen. Zazú ahoga un gruñido de desaprobación.

Él está seguro de que esos leones sólo traen problemas.


	6. IV: Demasiadas preguntas

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**IV**

**Demasiadas preguntas**

_Shaka, el hermano de Ahadi, se enfureció al saber que Gur'mekh y los suyos habían devorado viva a su esposa Avina. Su ira fue brutal, cruzó la frontera entre hienas y leones, y atrapó en sus crueles zarpas a Jalkort, un cazador cuya esposa, Fabana, estaba embarazada. En fin, la Roh'mach de aquel tiempo, Amarakh, trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el dolor sólo lo dejaba ver una realidad: la muerte de su esposa. "¡Aiheu Abamani!" gritó totalmente enajenado, arrancando la cabeza de un buen cazador, un buen marido, y, sobre todo, quien podría haber sido un buen padre. Entonces las hienas se abalanzaron sobre Shaka, pero el Urkanat las detuvo cuando Shaka estaba muy mal herido. "Arrepiéntete, hermano león, y te perdonaremos" dijo el Urkanat. "No... me... arrepiento... de... nada..." había dicho Shaka con sus pocas fuerzas. "Entonces, ¡Vete al cuerno!" al decir eso, el Urkanat acabó con él. Poco después, el rey Ahadi nos expulsó del reino al Cementerio de Elefantes, y nosotras perdimos la esperanza._

_Luego vino un león al que quisimos mucho, llamado Taka, y cuando él fue rey. nosotras nos movimos a placer en el reino. Éramos libres, y para mí, fue una gran época. Pero entonces llegó un usurpador llamado Simba, aunque algunos dicen que era el verdadero rey, pero no importa, el punto es que Taka nos culpó de todo. "Las hienas son las verdaderas enemigas, la culpa es de ellas, fue su idea..." Y nos vimos obligadas a matarlo. El rey Simba nombró como Roh'mach de todas las tribus y todos los clanes a Krull, un don nadie que se hizo amigo de Rafiki, y se cambió el nombre a Uhuru. Shenzi secuestró a un cachorro para volver a gobernar, pero su plan salió mal y fue derrotada. La desterraron, junto a su madre Fabana, su pretendiente Skulk y sus hermanos adoptivos Banzai y Ed. Poco a poco, algunos descontentos se les unieron._

_Entonces estalló una sangrienta guerra entre tribus. Muchos sobrevivientes acabaron por unirse a Fabana, y todos se marcharon al del desierto, siguiendo el consejo de un león llamado Mstari Sol Errante. Así fue como descubrimos un oasis repleto de insectos y deliciosa agua fresca, nuestro paraíso propio: Sirtlan Dubuk. ¡Viva Roh'kash, vivan las hienas, viva la Tribu de Shar!_

**—Historia de Sirtlan Dubuk, según las Hienas de Shar.**

Mtume vuela al nido, Zazú acompaña a los príncipes a la Roca del Rey, mientras Shairi va a buscar a su padre. Se preguntan qué cosa es tan urgente como para necesitarlos. Tal vez sea una lección sobre cómo cuidar bien el reino y respetar el Ciclo de la Vida, o tal vez los requieren para cazar, pues la comida está escaseando alarmantemente después de Lluvias de bonanza, y nadie comprende muy bien por qué. No podían cazar en demasía a las manadas que permanecían siempre en las Tierras del Reino, pero las manadas migratorias tardaban cada vez más en regresar de sus viajes.

—¿Dónde está Kion? —pregunta Shairi. Cuando era pequeño, Kion veía a Shairi como un hermano mayor en ciertas ocasiones, y en otras era su hermano menor.

—En las Tierras del Doab —responde Kiara—. Él y la Guardia están ayudando al rey Mabatu.

Shairi se ríe. Mstari había convertido la vida de Mabatu en uno de sus relatos más solicitados en los Otros Reinos, y es que parecía uno de los cantos de la Saga Léonida: el cachorro de una desterrada, llamada Kako, que logró obtener la venia de Scar el Tirano para vivir en el reino, en donde nació un cachorro que creció hasta volverse un joven y fuerte león, que se enamoró de una cazadora del Reino, llamada Isha, con quien tuvo cachorros. La malvada hiena Shenzi, temiendo que desafiara al tirano, convenció a Scar de desterrarlo, y tiempo después, cuando el buen rey Simba logró recuperar el Reino, Mabatu regresó, ya como señor del Doab, para recuperar a su familia.

Aquel relato es la delicia para las manadas de los Otros Reinos, sociedades más pequeñas, pero muchísimo más pacíficas que los Reinos de la Guerra que intentaban destruirse mutuamente al otro lado del desierto. En un Sol podían recorrer tres de los Otros Reinos, pero lo que les faltaba en tamaño, les sobraba en ganas de escuchar sus cantos. Y en las tierras cercanas a las Montañas Incontables, donde el agua raramente fluía, las manadas eran particularmente cariñosas.

En cuanto a Kion, seguía siendo el líder de la Guardia del León. Shairi quiso hacer por él lo que Mstari hizo por Mabatu: volverlo una leyenda. Pero pocas veces conseguía hablar mucho tiempo con él, pues Kion y la Guardia siempre debían resolver misiones que Shairi deseaba presenciar y relatar, pero que no podía por atender su itinerario de viajes. Al menos, el león errante podría contar la historia de Kiara y Kovu, los relatos de romance siempre son bien recibidos.

—Espero que venga a tu Ceremonia de Wazima —dice Shairi—. No lo veo desde hace Lluvias, espero que no esté molesto por haberme perdido su Ceremonia del Cubrimiento.

—Él jamás se enojaría contigo —responde Kiara, con sinceridad—. Creo que ninguno de nosotros, además, tú y el señor Mstari estaban muy lejos.

—Recorriendo el Gran Mundo —dice Vitani, con un buen humor que no es usual en ella— ¿Hacia dónde van cuando salen de los Nueve Reinos?

—Nosotros los llamamos "Los Reinos de la Paz" —dice el león Sol Errante—. bueno, siempre tratamos de llegar a cada destino en menos de una Luna. de aquí a las Montañas Incontables, de ahí a la Gran Sed, desde ahí al Hogar de los Sol Errante, desde ahí a la Gran Sed y luego de regreso a las Tierras del Reino.

—¿Cómo logras caminar tanto comiendo sólo peces e insectos? —le pregunta Kovu, y aunque lo dice en tono jocoso, lo está preguntando en serio. Había oído que Simba se crió comiendo principalmente insectos, y los Sol Errante rara vez cazaban, alimentándose de carroña, peces, bichos, animales pequeños.

—De alguna forma puedo hacerlo —responde con simpleza—. Además, estoy acostumbrado a caminar.

—¿Los Sol Errante tienen Ceremonia del Cubrimiento? —pregunta Vitani—. Hay mucho que me confunde de tu reino.

La Ceremonia del Cubrimiento ocurre cuando un león macho alcanza la mayoría de edad, y tiene la melena completamente formaba. Es un momento muy importante para un león macho, como lo es el Wazima para una leona. Los machos que no son de la familia real, reciben un Cubrimiento Común y son expulsados del reino poco después, para que recorran el Gran Mundo y encuentren un territorio propio. Los príncipes reciben un Cubrimiento Real y se quedan en sus reinos.

No era raro que, si un rey no tenía un heredero, podía convertir a cualquier cachorro en príncipe con un Cubrimiento Real.

Shairi tiene une melena repleta de mechones, tierra e insectos, y aún así está mejor que la de su padre. Vitani, Kiara y Kovu vieron su melena crecer con las Lluvias, y aunque sabían que existen más Sol Errante en el Gran Mundo, de alguna forma les resulta imposible imaginar a otros leones que se pareciese a ellos. Ambos leones les parecían extremadamente únicos.

—Pues no, los Sol Errante no hacemos Ceremonias del Cubrimiento —dice Shairi alegre—. Hacemos un juramento genial frente a nuestros padres, donde nos comprometemos a viajar de un lado a otro, escuchando y contando historias.

Daba igual si un león era adulto, sin su Ceremonia del Cubrimiento seguía siendo un cachorro ante los ojos de los demás, y a la inversa, si alguien recibía su ceremonia a corta edad, ya era considerado un adulto por los demás leones. Basándose en aquello, Mstari y Shairi continúan siendo cachorros..., y en muchos aspectos actúan como tales. No son leones comunes.

—Me habría encantado estar ahí —dice Kovu, mirando al que es como su hermano—. Debió ser increíble.

—¿Puedes decirnos el juramento? —pregunta feliz Kiara— ¿O es un secreto?

—Claro que no —la sonrisa de Shairi es como una luna creciente—. Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno, vagando en el tejado de la sabana, que corre audaz, veloz y libre, por sobre las hojas de acacia. Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno, en mí habitan los honorables licaones, los poderosos leones, las graciosas hienas, buitres, chacales, herbívoros, felinos y monos. Soy como un sol sin rumbo alguno, mi hambre son los ritos, mi sangre son los cantos, mi corazón son las historias —hace una pequeña pausa, con sus ojos brillando por la emoción—. Yo soy la memoria de la tierra. Soy un Sol Errante.

* * *

Al llegar, pueden ver la preocupación y el temor en los ojos del rey Simba. El estómago de Kiara, Kovu y Vitani se revuelve. Tal vez hay leones nómadas que buscaban conquistar el reino.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Kiara.

Simba tarda un poco en contestar, y se dan cuenta de que la mayoría de las leonas están dentro de la cueva. Todas, excepto Nala. Y para sorpresa de Kiara, ahí están Cheezi y Chungu, sus viejos rivales y seguidores de Janja, cuando ella era cachorra y Janja era enemigo de Kion. Todo aquello antes de que se uniera a Jasiri y formaran su propia Tribu, la única que se llevaba bien con el reino. Cheezi conserva su mirada perdida y su costumbre de mantener su lengua fuera, mientras que Chungu es mucho más grande que su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa? —reitera Kovu. Aún cuando esa Tribu se lleva bien con el Reino, no es común verlos dentro de las praderas.

—Umbeya estaba buscando comida cerca de Las Lejanías, cuando... —Simba toma una bocanada de aire—. Cuando encontraron a Jasiri herida, con huellas de hiena alrededor y varias mordidas en el cuerpo.

—¿Jasiri? —ella y su Tribu había salido indemne de las violentas guerras tribales, que redujo drásticamente la población de hienas, y no tenían grandes enemigos—. Cheezi, ¿Quién la atacó?

—Otras hienas —Janja no es tan grande como Chungu, pero es esbelto y saludable—. Una Tribu nueva, muy violenta, que nadie conoce.

Nada de lo que están diciendo tiene sentido. Las guerras entre tribus habían acabado hace lluvias, y aunque aún existe resentimiento y odio, aún está presente el dolor de la guerra para espantar nuevos conflictos. Y nadie detesta a Jasiri, el ataque es sorpresivo. Rápidamente entran, y pueden ver a la hermosa hiena, con su costado desgarrado, y sus ojos brillando débilmente. Quienes la atacaron sólo querían herirla, y lo hicieron bien.

Jasiri se da cuenta de la presencia de los tres príncipes, y trata de levantar la cabeza, sin embargo, las fuerzas le fallan a mitad de camino. Janja se apresura a evitar que golpee su cabeza contra el suelo. Aun así, ella intenta levantarse otra vez.

—M-mis c-cachorros —susurra débilmente—. A-ayúdenlos..., p-por f-favor.

Después de la alegría de reencontrarse con Shairi, aquello parecía un sueño, algo irreal. Pueden ver las lágrimas de Janja, lo observan tratando de calmar a Jasiri, y ella intenta levantarse. Vuelve a sangrar de algunos cortes.

—¿Quién secuestró a tus cachorros? —se apresura a preguntar Shairi.

—U-un l-león —la voz de la hiena se vuelve casi inaudible—. U-un león, y-y h-hienas...

Se desmaya, aunque el movimiento de sus costillas les indica que aún respira. Todo cuanto ocurría parecía más bien un relato de Shairi. Demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna tiene sentido.

—Nala no debe tardar —dice Simba, sin saber qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar.

* * *

El jefe Zairatz llevó a su Colonia a un complejo de túneles que abandonaron hace tiempo por la llegada de un chacal a las cercanías. Normalmente no se acercarían a ese lugar, pero necesitan buscar comida. El jefe vigila que todo funcione bien.

Está preocupado, ¡Ya es el Medio Sol y no han encontrado ni una lagartija chiflada! Tal vez es idea de él, o tal vez es que en sus territorios no hay mucho alimento, pero tiene la sensación de que la comida está acabada.

Recuerda cuando Scar fue el rey, quizá fue un pésimo rey, pero durante su reinado nunca faltaron arañas, escorpiones y deliciosas serpientes, las cuales parecían sentirse atraídas a su presencia, del mismo modo que las manadas de ungulados escapaban y sobrepoblaban otros reinos, alejándose de Scar. Tal vez su gobierno fue un desastre para los superdepredadores, pero para los que se hacían numerosos en la oscuridad.

Así que el jefe, en lo personal, no tenía más quejas que la súbita infestación de hienas, claro que cuidaba de no decirle aquello a nadie. Con Simba, cada Sol había menos, ayer sólo habían cazado tres serpientes venenosas y un puñado de semillas. De repente, un suricato grita:

—¡Miren, un exoesqueleto de escorpión!

Y respondiendo al llamado, toda la colonia sale y empiezan a disputarse la cáscara vacía.

—¡Ese exoesqueleto es mío, yo lo encontré!

—¡Lo encontraste para la colonia!

—¡El más hambriento debe comérselo, y yo soy el más hambriento!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Dámelo, estúpido!

Los suricatos comienzan a luchar, para ver quién se queda con el exoesqueleto viejo y vacío de un escorpión. Zairatz se golpea la cabeza con la palma, va y separa a los suricatos, sujetando el escorpión en lo alto. No puede permitir que la Colonia se separe, ahora más que nunca deben estar unidos.

Si la Colonia se disgrega, sería él quien no hallaría descanso y paz, sería a él a quien Tsaghik atajara en la entrada de la Cueva del Paraíso, y le negara los placeres del descanso y la paz eternos, sin depredadores, con la única preocupación de qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Zairatz desea más que nunca llegar a ese paraíso, ser jefe lo vuelve loco.

—Controla a tu Colonia, o si no se volverán depredadores —grita Güzel desde un monte, a la distancia de dos rinocerontes detrás de ellos, con sus cachorros jugando entre sus patas.

En otra ocasión saldría huyendo, pero en ese momento no le parece mala idea ser devorado.

—¡Vete a tu madriguera, chacal! —grita Zairatz.

—Estoy en la entrada a ella, parece que somos vecinos.

—No somos vecinos, por tu llegada nos fuimos, sólo estamos acá ahora porque en nuestros otros terrenos no hay nada.

—Así es la vida.

—Quien me mandó a tenerte de vecina ¡Suricatos! ¡Formen una fila! Cada uno comerá una mordida, así todos comerán, aunque sea un bocado.

A pesar de las quejas iniciales, todos se forman. Por orden del jefe, primero comen los pequeños y las madres embarazadas. Güzel agacha la cabeza y mira a los pequeños animales. Ellos son el vivo ejemplo de que la unión hace la fuerza.

Incluso se rumorea que una Colonia —los detestados Nyasi Kubwa— consiguió derrotar a una tribu de hienas. También se decía que Timón, el suricato bendito por Tsaghik que cuidó del rey Simba, pertenecía a los Nyasi Kubwa, pero Zairatz y todas las Colonias preferirían cortarse las colas antes de admitir que aquella Colonia es digna de tal honor. Timón y Pumbaa, el facóquero bendito por Amani, que previamente eran dos parias de la sabana, y ahora reciben la reverencia de sus especies.

Sin embargo, el jefe Zairatz duda de la veracidad de aquella historia, pues no podía creer que aquellos dos animales —dos perdedores que importunaban a su Colonia hasta que desaparecieron por un tiempo— pudiesen cuidar de un cachorro. ¿Qué comió el rey Simba, un carnívoro, entre dos animales herbívoros? Se los debía haber comido según las Leyes de la Naturaleza. Y siendo franca, Güzel tampoco la cree, por las mismas razones de Zairatz.

La madre chacal observa a los suricatos. El hambre hace gruñir a su estómago, pero sus cachorros están satisfechos. Normalmente, le pediría ese favor a Mstari, pero como está ocupado, tal vez pueda confiar en los suricatos.

—Oiga, jefe Zairatz.

—¿Qué quieres?

—La comida está escaseando —Güzel sonríe, lo que va a hacer ahora marcha en contra de la ley del predador y la presa—. Ustedes son demasiado pequeños para mí, sólo quería cazarlos por mis cachorros, pero ahora que están satisfechos, son inofensivos ¿Podrían cuidarlos mientras yo voy a cazar?

De haber estado comiendo, el jefe Zairatz habría escupido.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos viste caras de niñeras? ¿Por qué no te los llevas y los cuidas mientras cazas? —dice molesto el suricato—. Tu especie eso hace.

—Son demasiado jóvenes, sólo quieren jugar y no saben estar quietos, y me espantarían a las presas.

Propuesta arriesgada..., pero el jefe piensa que si Timón —un desterrado y más encima, un Nyasi Kubwa— pudo cuidar de un rey, él y la Colonia Mtetezi podrían hacer un mejor trabajo. No sólo eso, tal vez Güzel podría devolverles el favor asustando a los Waasi, los Nguvu y los Kijani. Y tal vez, al crecer los cachorros seguirían defendiendo a la Colonia que los cuidó tan bien.

—Agh... está bien, pero nos debes una. Y si se comen a uno sólo de mis suricatos, te juro que te sepultaremos bajo tierra en tu madriguera.

De varias zancadas, antes de que el jefe Zairatz pueda darse cuenta, Güzel está frente a él, con cinco cachorritos de chacal. El vigía, tardíamente, da la señal de alarma. Y la Colonia Mtetezi desaparece, dejando al jefe solo.

—Eres un amor, gracias —la chacal le da un lengüetazo, un beso, haciendo sonrojar al jefe Zairatz—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlos, díganmelo.

—Sólo no te hagas daño, no quiero cuidar cachorros por el resto de mi vida.

—Así será. Él es Savasmak, él es Udongo, ella es Huzuni, ella es Busara y ella es Mchanga. Niños, se van a quedar un momento con el tío Zairatz, así que pórtense bien, hagan todo lo que él diga y, sobre todo, no muerdan a nadie.

—¡Sí, mamá!

La chacal besa a cada uno de sus cachorros, salta y desaparece entre la maleza.

La Colonia se asoma, y se acerca a los cachorros, quienes los olfatean con curiosidad. Pero las piedrecillas saltan, y la tierra empieza a temblar, y antes que algún suricato alcance a decir "¡Sálvese quien pueda!", la reina Nala aparece de la nada, corriendo a velocidad vertiginosa, pasando por sobre los suricatos sin darse cuenta.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, el jefe Zairatz, y en general toda la Colonia, gritan y lloran de pena y dolor.

—¡El exoesqueleto se hizo añicos! ¡Maldito universo que nos odia, que Tsaghik los castigue!

Los cachorros resistieron mejor el embate de la reina, pero habían comenzado a jugar con el exoesqueleto de escorpión, rompiéndolo sin dificultad. Observan la reacción de los suricatos, sin entender qué pasa. Savasmak se ríe al verlos gritar.

—¿Eso se come? —pregunta Mchanga.

—No, es que era su mascota —contesta Udongo con inocencia.

El jefe Zairatz los escucha, y se golpea el rostro con la mano. Tener que cuidar a una Colonia de suricatos y a una camada de chacales. Un solo pensamiento se apodera de su mente: "¡Tsaghik, mátame!"

* * *

A Nala le parece atropellar un grupo de suricatos, pero no se detiene, debe encontrar a Rafiki, más tarde les pediría disculpas.

Ya puede ver el baobab donde vive el primate, y en un Latido del Corazón, frena bajo sus ramas. El ruido alerta al habitante del baobab, quien se asoma a ver. Nala se frustra un poco al ver que es Ñasaindi, la aprendiz tok'e de Rafiki. El chamán había aceptado ser su tik'ra, su maestro, sólo después de que ella le trajera una cuantiosa carga de Hojas Alba y deliciosa fruta.

La joven mono tiene el pelaje color miel, y no tiene la nariz hinchada y colorida de Rafiki; en lugar de eso, tiene una bonita melena gris, que forma una especie de "corazón" que va desde su cabeza hasta su pecho. Ella es una híbrida, hija del amor entre un papión y una gelada, así como Rafiki del romance de una papión y un mandril. Nala no puede evitar cuestionarse por qué casi todos los místicos son híbridos: pareciera que la naturaleza compensaba la incapacidad para tener descendencia con un don para la magia.

—Reina Nala, es un honor que venga a nuestro baobab —dice Ñasaindi, cubierta de jugo de alguna fruta colorante. Seguramente estaba haciendo una pócima.

—El honor es mío, ¿Sabes dónde está Rafiki? Es urgente que vaya a la Roca del Rey.

—Está hablando con el león viajero Mstari, están por allá, en ese monte. Era algo importante y me pidió que no los acompañara.

Nala sigue, desde abajo puede ver al simio de espaldas, e iba a saludarlo, cuando llega a sus oídos la voz de Mstari, que grita angustiado:

—¡Las Tierras del Reino están en peligro inminente!

Al oír eso, Nala pega su cuerpo a la tierra. Sabe que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero es la reina, y las Tierras del Reino son su responsabilidad. Además, tiene curiosidad. Se acerca otro poco, como cuando acecha a sus presas, ocultándose entre los pastos altos y los arbustos: en la cacería nadie la supera, ni siquiera Uzuri. Con el corazón en la pata, escucha la respuesta de Rafiki.

—No sé, Mstari, eso podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Pudo ser un par de elefante que arrastraban sus trompas, o dos serpientes deformes, o un flamenco gigante arrastrando sus pies.

La risa de Mstari es tan sarcástica como amarga. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar y reír de ese modo.

—¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia decírtelo? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que son ellos! Sus amos ya los han puesto en marcha.

—¡Me niego a creerlo! —tampoco había escuchado a Rafiki hablar con esa preocupación, ni siquiera durante el gobierno de Scar—. Mstari, sé que las Profecías de los Supremos Chamanes Astrónomos predicen que los Seres Oscuros volverán, trayendo destrucción, pero no creo que estén tan cerca. El Amanecer habría dicho algo.

—Créeme, están aquí, de hecho, ellos me hicieron esta herida, ¡Herida que no puede ser curada por medios animales o espirituales!

—Me di cuenta —desde dónde está Nala, le parece que inclina la cabeza sobre el bastón, preocupado—. Pero..., ah, está bien, supongo que no podemos evitarlo, pero sí enfrentarlo. Sólo quisiera que Ñasaindi pudiera salvarse, ella es tan joven, igual que Kiara y tu hijo Shairi..., el mundo se acerca a la destrucción, y si son ellos, apenas podremos hacer nada.

—Nuestra época es un asco —se queja Mstari—. Nosotros vivimos tiempos interesantes, y ahora nuestros hijos deben sobrevivir a la era de la oscuridad, que basura.

—Aunque tienes boca de pantano, tus viajes y tus intromisiones nos han servido mucho —dice una voz grave y pegajosa, que Nala recuerda haber oído alguna vez—. Con mi ban'ret vamos a hacer todo lo posible por vencer a los Wawinda.

—Telkar Sie, llegas como un fantasma y escuchas todo lo que decimos, ¿Ya enviaste el mensaje al resto del Concilio de la Tierra? —pregunta Rafiki al recién llegado.

—No soy mensajero de nadie, Rafiki. Soy un señor de la guerra perteneciente a la civilizada y gloriosa tribu de Kutibu, un Sol fui alabado y querido, temido por todos y domado por nadie, hasta que llegaron los malditos leones y me dejaron tuerto, cojo, desorejado, con la mitad de mis dientes y sin esperanza de tener más hijos, ¡Así que no esperes que dé la vuelta a la sabana, o que muestre respeto por ese león estúpido, o por este rey estúpido, o por su padre aplastado por ungulados tontos!

—¡Ten más respeto con Mufasa!

—¡Oblígame!

Rafiki salta y golpea con el bastón a la criatura llamada Telkar Sie. Nala no puede ver bien al interlocutor, así que se acerca más. Es un animal que esperaba no volver a ver en toda su vida.

Tiene las patas traseras más cortas que las delanteras, el pelaje es gris, con manchas negras. Un ojo es blanco y tiene una especie de cicatriz en él, le falta la oreja derecha, le falta la pierna trasera izquierda hasta la rodilla, está castrado de un zarpazo, y le faltan todos los dientes de la mitad derecha del rostro, asomándose los dientes superiores de la mitad izquierda por encima de sus labios, como Cheezi.

Es una hiena macho, gravemente herida. A Nala le cuesta no odiar a las hienas, por todos los excesos y abusos que cometieron en el reinado de Scar, aun cuando Kion logró demostrar que al menos una hiena en el Gran Mundo no es viciosa ni malvada. La tribu de Jasiri era aliada del Reino prácticamente desde la derrota del fantasma de Scar, pero las tribus ajenas —Jeshi, Mawingu, Lasombra, Uhaba, Vita y Zabati— nunca aceptaron negociar o tratar con Simba, y son excluidas del Reino.

Sin embargo, su odio va más allá por un hecho cruel que ocurrió unas Lluvias después de la desaparición de Simba, antes de que llegaran los Sol Errante. su hermano menor, Mheetu, por ese entonces, era un cachorro alegre..., todo lo alegre que podía ser entre la oscuridad y el miedo. Ella y su madre, Sarafina, trataron de mantenerlo a salvo de las hienas que disfrutaban burlarse de él, y más de una vez amenazaron con comerlo. Un día lo cumplieron. Jamás olvidaría el grito de dolor que surgió de la garganta de Sarafina, cuando buscó a su hijo y no lo encontró, y jamás olvidaría su propia angustia, su dolor, sus pesadillas. Había perdido a Simba y a Mheetu. Cuando llegó Mstari y su padre, se aferró a ellos y lloró tanto que sus lágrimas podrían haber creado un río nuevo. Ninguna hiena admitió haberlo cazado, jamás lo harían, pero todas se reían como si disfrutaran del dolor y la miseria de ambas.

Y, precisamente esa hiena tuerta, coja, desorejada, con un diente de piedra y castrada era una de las que más disfrutaba atormentarlas a ella, a su madre y a Sarabi. Rió más que ninguna otra cuando desapareció Mheetu, y les lanzaba huesos siempre que quería..., al menos hasta que los huesos pasaron a ser bocadillos deseables ante la escasez de comida. Entonces, les lanzó fango.

No se controla, salta y cae sobre la hiena. Telkar Sie sólo puede voltearse a mirarla cuando ella lo derriba y atrapa bajo sus patas. Pero, para consternación de Nala, no se ve asustado, tiene una mirada de fastidio y odio, pero más que nada de fastidio.

—Mi reina, sea razonable —dice él, como si estar entre las zarpas de una leona fuese algo de toda su vida—. No he hecho nada de malo en sus tierras, sería injusticia matarme.

—Que cínico eres, ¡Tú eres una de las hienas nos atormentó cuando devoraron a mi hermano! ¡Tal vez tú lo devoraste! ¿Y dices que no hiciste nada malo?

—Mi reina, soy un decente señor de la guerra de una tribu decente ¿Para qué habría querido yo devorar a un cachorro?

—¡Eso dímelo tú!

—Reina Nala, no haga nada que pueda lamentar en un futuro cercano —dice Mstari, preocupado. Aquello hace que se sienta casi traicionada, Mstari la había consolado en esa horrible época, donde a Scar no le bastó con quitarle a Simba, sino que también a su hermano.

—Esa hiena está bajo mi cuidado, suéltala —dijo Rafiki igual de preocupado que el león errante.

—Esta hiena disfrutó atormentarnos durante el gobierno de Scar.

—Creo que es injusta conmigo —dice el señor de la guerra hiena Telkar Sie—. Así como tú me acusas de dejarte sin un hermano, en tus patas está el matar a un inocente por capricho y dejar a dos hijos sin padre, o dejarme ir y darles a mis hijos el placer de ver a su padre una noche más.

—Conozco cuán mentirosas y astutas son ustedes. Tal vez ni siquiera tengas hijos.

Nala está a punto de morder el cuello, cuando duda. Piensa en lo que Kion le enseñó cuando logró hacerse amigo de Jasiri, piensa en la tiranía de Scar, piensa que ella es una reina y debe actuar con rectitud, y piensa en su pequeño hermano. Entonces, un bastonazo la desequilibra, bastonazo propiciado no por Rafiki, sino por Ñasaindi. Telkar Sie se escabulle hábilmente de sus patas, con una velocidad que no se esperaba para un animal mutilado, pero se detiene cuando gana la cima de una colina lo suficientemente lejana como para que no le alcanzase, y lo suficientemente cerca como para que le escuchara.

—¡Buena suerte, noble dama! —grita Telkar Sie—. ¡Su belleza será una luz en las tinieblas que vendrán! ¡Quédese en su reino, mime a sus hijos, ame a su esposo! ¡Y buena suerte, porque en verdad usted es la penúltima de las Anarat Sirt!

Y diciendo esto, desaparece en la sabana, tan veloz que Nala apenas puede ver cuando salta a la hierba alta.

—¡Ñasaindi, te dije que no nos siguieras! —dice Rafiki a su tok'e, molesto.

—Pero tik'ra, si no hubiera venido esa hiena estaría muerta —le contesta Ñasaindi.

—Golpeaste a la reina. Eso podría ser tomado como traición.

—No le pegué fuerte, es una leona y no creo que le doliera. Si debo morir por salvar a un inocente, que así sea.

—Oh, mi Ñasaindi —Rafiki deja su tono molesto y ahora se ve muy orgulloso—. ¡Así debes hacerlo siempre! ¡Nunca dejes que page un inocente! ¡Serás una gran Danzante del Viento! —corre y la abraza muy fuerte, Ñasaindi sólo puede tartamudear una gracias.

Nala se levanta. La fuerza de Ñasaindi fue inesperada, su cuerpo es delgado como el de Rafiki, pero tal vez ella, al igual que su maestro, tienen huesos de acero. Por un segundo, se enfurece con ella, pero al levantarse se calma. Los místicos no suelen actuar en base a lo que ocurre en el presente, sino más bien actúan con la cabeza en el futuro, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Ñasaindi estaba convencida de que debía impedir que mataran a esa hiena.

Tiene una fugaz visión de ella como Scar en la Roca del Rey, ordenando a las leonas matar a un grupo de cachorros. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, ella nunca sería como Scar, ser como él implica ser malvado, cruel, mentiroso, asesino y cobarde. Y tal vez, para comenzar a ser como él, bastaba con matar a una hiena mutilada movida únicamente por el odio.

—Ñasaindi —dice con solemnidad, y la joven híbrida se asusta—. Gracias por impedir que cometiera un error —puede ver cómo Mstari y Rafiki sonríe..., con nerviosismo.

—Mi reina—le duele un poco que Mstari siempre se dirija a ella de un modo tan formal, como si no hubiesen jugado juntos de cachorros, como si al volverse reina un abismo se hubiese abierto entre ambos—. Podemos explicárselo todo.

—Díganme, ¿Qué peligro se acerca a las Tierras del Reino? ¿Por qué esa hiena es tan importante? ¿Qué es el Concilio de la Tierra? ¿Por qué esa hiena me llamó Anarat Sirt? Y, sobre todo, ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Mi reina, con gusto le contestaría, pero esas son preguntas que no tienen mucho sentido —la forma de hablar de Mstari hace difícil diferenciar si habla en serio o está bromeando, pero en esta ocasión, siente que habla con verdad.

—Soy la reina —repite ella, aunque no le gusta imponerse así ante Mstari, el cachorro que cuando llegaba espantaba su oscuridad y la reemplazaba con alegres colores y canciones—. Necesito saber qué ocurre, puedo ayudarlos.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas —dice Rafiki—. Está bien, le contaremos todo, pero más tarde, porque no creo que haya venido a mi baobab a saludar.

Aquello hace que Nala se sienta tonta, y pensar en Jasiri luchando por su vida hace que un sabor amargo inunde su boca.

—¡Rafiki, Jasiri está seriamente herida, te necesita!

* * *

Poco después, Rafiki y Ñasaindi se dieron a la tarea de curar a Jasiri. Con mucho jugo de Hierba Alba limpiaron sus heridas, y con un emplasto de más Alba las cubrió. La rojiza Hierba Alba, la planta más curativa que existe en la sabana, nacida de la sangre de Alba cuando se sacrificó para salvar a N'ga y Sufa. Para algunos leones tiene una importancia casi sagrada. Y por alguna razón, los Sol Errante le temen, al punto de negarse firmemente a ser tratados con ella.

Prepararon una poción hecha de la médula de varios fémures, jugo de Hierba Alba y jugo de varias frutas, y Rafiki la hizo beber. Después danzó unos bailes curativos con Ñasaindi, alrededor de Jasiri. Hizo con barro la figura de una hiena, y adentro colocó unos pelos y un poco de baba de Jasiri. Rezaron varias plegarias a Aiheu para que salvara a Jasiri, y Ñasaindi en lo personal rezó varias plegarias a Pisthim, el dios de los monos, para que le jugara bromas pesadas a Aiheu por toda la eternidad, si este no salvaba a Jasiri. Finalmente se asomaron de la cueva, que había sido despejada, y Rafiki dice, más para Janja que para el resto:

—Jasiri está recuperándose. Pero está muy débil y debe descansar, necesita consumir mucha carne para recuperar energías y no deben despertarla.

—Gracias a Aiheu —dice Kiara abrazando a Kovu.

—Gracias a Roh'kash —dicen Cheezi y Chungu.

Janja no dice nada, pero en sus ojos está toda la gratitud que no puede manifestar con palabras. Con cierto temor, mira a Simba y a Nala. Puede ser que el pasado ya quedó atrás, pero él aún se siente extraño estando en paz con los reyes de las Tierras del Reino.

—Majestad —comienza a decir Janja, pero Nala lo interrumpe.

—Pueden cazar para alimentarse y para alimentar a Jasiri —dice ella—. Tienen nuestro permiso.

—Sin embargo —dice Simba, y no le gusta pronunciar esas palabras—. No han llegado las manadas, la migración se retrasó este año.

—Eso no es problema —dice Mstari con una alegría que no concuerda con la severidad del momento, y Janja se siente algo molesto, pero lo deja pasar—. Ya deben venir las Lluvias, que se toman su tiempo al parecer, y junto a ellas vendrán las manadas. Tendrán suficiente caza como para hartarse.

—Mstari, ese es el problema —Simba se nota preocupado—. Las Lluvias llegaron hace diez Soles y aunque las plantas florecieron, ninguna manada regresó.

—Oh... —Mstari mira a Rafiki, mirada que no pasa desapercibida a Nala—. Eso es una mala noticia, que Rafiki olvidó decirme.

—Cheezi, Chungu, cuiden de Jasiri —dice Janja, mas que con seriedad, con odio—. Debo ir a rescatar a mis cachorros.

—¿Estás loco? —dice Cheezi—. Ese león y sus hienas te darán una buena paliza.

—Iremos contigo —dice Chungu—. Jasiri no pudo sola, creo que tú tampoco.

—¡Tienen que cuidar de ella! —el pelaje de Janja se eriza—. Tres hienas pueden ser detectadas más fácil que sólo una.

—Si permiten mi poco humilde consejo —Mstari nuevamente se acerca con una extraña calma, y Janja siente un fuerte impulso de morderlo—. Puedo ofrecer una saludable alternativa a su horrible problema.

—Confío en usted —se adelante Cheezi. Janja es de los pocos en la tribu que no tolera mucho a los Sol Errante, por mucho que Jasiri, Cheezi y Chungu sí disfruten con sus relatos, canciones y danzas festivas.

Mstari se aleja un poco del grupo de mamíferos, y hace una perfecta imitación de un graznido de buitre. Después de unos cuantos Latidos de corazón, varias sombras se alzan sobre ellos, bajo el cielo que ya empieza a llenarse de estrellas, con una franja rosada de sol en el horizonte a sus espaldas. Uno de ellos, un buitre leonado, desciende a los pies de Mstari.

—Espero que sea algo importante como para despertar a toda la Cofradía del Vuelo Nocturno.

—Zandar, necesito tu ayuda. Unas hienas secuestraron a unos cachorros de hiena, y quería ver si tú y tus valientes buitres podrían encontrarlos y rescatarlos.

El tören Zandar Cuellogrís lo mira a los ojos, pensativo. Sólo un tonto o un suicida se pone a riesgo con las fauces de las hienas, pero, por otro lado, Mstari y su hijo le han salvado varias veces. Se eleva a sus buitres, que estaban volando en círculos sobre ellos.

—Muchachos, esta es una misión peligrosa, hay que ir y salvar a una cachorrita de león. Yo iré, me acompañará sólo uno de ustedes. Les insisto, es muy peligroso, podría no volver ninguno de los dos...

—Yo lo acompaño —el que habla está volando a baja altura, solo, y es un buitre negro—. Mi vida a nadie le importa, no tengo esposa, hijos y mi familia me odia. Yo lo acompañaré.

—Joven caylak Razak Alaoscura, ¿Aun no sabes que no debes interrumpir a tus mayores? —Razak agacha la cabeza, y todos los buitres cuchichean entre ellos, ¡un igrenc!— Vendrás conmigo, y si sobrevives, te quitaremos la Marca Igrenc como recompensa por tus méritos.

—Gracias, tören.

—¿Cuántos cachorros son, Janja? —pregunta Mstari.

—Dos.

Los buitres parten, dos hacia Las Lejanías, el resto a su Árbol de la Cofradía. Janja, Cheezi y Chungu miran a Zandar y a Razak alejarse, preocupados los dos últimos, y el primero lleno de ira. Shairi se acerca a su padre.

—Vaya descubrimiento, tenía pensado contarles nuestra aventura en los Reinos de la Guerra, peligrosa y emocionante, pero con Jasiri herida..., tendré que contárselo cuando mejore.

—Así será, cachorro. Ahora ve a dormir.

Shairi va a la cueva que había pertenecido a Scar en el pasado. Ellos siempre duermen ahí cuando llegan de visita, aunque varias veces Simba insistió que durmieran en la cueva. Mstari mira a la luna, se ve tan hermosa, y casi como por instinto canta:

_Desde que hubo luz y árboles en las Tierras Cálidas,  
y el primer león agitó su melena,  
el Innombrable se escondió en el Fin del Mundo,  
y sus hijos, los Wawinda, fueron desterrados.  
Libres eran las fuerzas del Amanecer, Tinieblas y Sueños,  
y los Espíritus de Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Trueno.  
Los Grandes Reyes recibieron las estrellas,  
y una hiena observó la tristeza de la luna._

_Una hiena le canta a la luna._

—Maldita sea, ¿Cómo arreglamos todo esto? —dice para sí mismo más que para alguien más— ¿Cómo podemos derrotar a los Wawinda?

—¿Los Wawinda son reales?

Mstari se gira, asustado. Nala lo mira seria. Sin cambiar la cara, se le acerca.

—Desde que soy una reina, siento que cambiaste, Mstari —dice ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Somos amigos..., pensé que siempre lo seríamos, pero tú..., desde que me ayudaste a escapar de Scar que me tratas como si fuera una desconocida.

—Nala, si te hice sentir mal, lo lamento en serio —por primera vez, la alegría en la voz de Mstari es reemplazada por tristeza, y ella no sabe como sentirse—. Pensé que era divertido tratarte como una reina, además, sabes que algunas leonas, como Tameka, que no se toman nada de bien que les tenga tanta confianza. Tú y Simba siguen siendo mis mejores amigos.

—Aún así, nos ocultas todo —ella se acerca a él, está molesta, y Mstari comienza a asustarse—. Te oí hablar con Rafiki. ¿De verdad no ibas a contarme nada de eso? ¿Los Wawinda? ¿Los monstruos de los cuentos que siempre narras?

—Pensé que no me tomarías en serio...

—Jamás dudaría de ti, Mstari.

Y por un Latido de Corazón, quedan en silencio. Por un tiempo, cuando era más joven, Nala sintió verdadero afecto por Mstari, cuando no estaba Simba. Quiso escapar con él, estaba dispuesta a recorrer el Gran Mundo como una Sol Errante. Él la convenció de tomar otro camino, uno que la llevaría a un oasis, donde finalmente encontraría a Simba. Él colocó una barrera entre su corazón y ella, y Nala no deja de pensar que Mstari todo lo hizo para que ella se volviese una reina.

—De verdad que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien —dice Mstari, agachando un momento la cabeza, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Nala, sonríe con tristeza—. Te pido que me perdones, me hice viejo muy pronto.

—No te preocupes, Mstari —responde ella, y sonríe, pues no le gusta ver la tristeza del león errante—. Sólo confía en mí, como cuando éramos cachorros.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —dice Mstari, recuperando su buen humor—. En dos Soles se casa una princesa, y su madre necesita urgentemente conocer cuando se acaba el mundo. ¿Dónde puedo empezar?

Ella le había dicho a Simba que no debía preocuparse por los terrores que vislumbraba Mstari. Se siente un tanto hipócrita al exigirle al león errante que le contara todo. Pero siente que puede contárselo a Simba..., después del Ndoa de Kiara.

—Que sea como en uno de tus relatos —dice Nala, sonriéndole—. Inicia por el principio.

—En un principio, querrá decir —dice él, retrocediendo un poco, y afina su garganta—. En un principio fue el Buen Creador, y él soñó a los Dioses de las Especies. Entonces, Aiheu el Hermoso, nuestra deidad, se sintió solo, muy solo. Y decidió crear tres espíritus para que le hicieran compañía...

* * *

Güzel se había adentrado en Las Lejanías buscando comida. Logró cazar una liebre en el punto donde empezaba el desierto. La liebre estaba flaca y en los huesos, pero ella la devoró hasta las uñas. Ya va a regresar a su madriguera, cuando ve a un león.

Algo transporta en su boca, algo que parecen ser dos cachorros, dos cachorros de hiena. Y lo deduce no porque conozca los cachorros de aquella especie, sino porque el león está acompañado de una gran corte de hienas, que caminan detrás de él como si quisieran seguir su sombra. Caminan riéndose y bromeando, y siguen a un león.

¿Dónde se había visto aquello antes? Güzel no quiere pensar en Scar, aunque durante su reinado no le faltó carroña, no como en los tiempos de Simba. Incluso, durante el reinado de las hienas, pudo probar la carne de leona..., y es algo que debe guardar muy en secreto.

—Aquí pasa algo raro —se dice a sí misma—. Espero que a Zairatz no le importe cuidar a mis niños por más tiempo.

Se lanza al desierto. Y, cuidando de no ser vista, sigue a las hienas.


	7. V: El cuento de un príncipe

**WAWINDA**

**En las Tierras del Reino**

* * *

**V**

**El cuento de un príncipe**

_Mi abuela, cuando era cachorra, me contó que antes, mucho antes que llegaran los leones y mataran a la Hiena, Roh'kash, la Gran Madre, vivía en lo alto con Roh'khim el Gran Padre y Roh'ret el Gran Hijo, reinando sobre todas las cosas. Había hecho un gran trabajo sobre el mundo, pues había creado el cielo con todas sus nubes y cada una de sus estrellas, y la tierra con sus calurosos desiertos y fértiles sabanas; había hecho los abrevaderos y los ríos, también había hecho crecer los árboles. Y, al final de la creación, abrió sus enormes patas, para sembrar aquí y allá los animales, carnívoros y herbívoros. Terminando su obra, escogió una tierra sagrada, para ahí dar vida a la Hiena. Esa es la historia que me contó mi abuela cuando empecé a vivir, así como a ella se la contó su abuela cuando empezó a vivir._

**—La creación según las Hienas de Fisi.**

—Verás, querido ban'ret, no soy buena para contar historias —dice Shenzi, aclarándose la garganta—. La Roh'mach podría contarla mejor, pero mamá está muy ocupada así que haré lo mejor.

»Empezaré narrando que durante el gobierno de Scar, una hiena macho se hizo amigo de Rafiki, un malnacido —perdona esa expresión—, llamado Krull, que posteriormente se cambió el nombre a Uhuru, y Simba lo nombró el Roh'mach de todas las tribus y todos los clanes de hienas. Yo por supuesto me negué, y secuestré a un cachorro para obligarlo a rendir su puesto —en esa época yo era bastante malvada—, pero todo salió mal cuando otras hienas liberaron al cachorro, y con Uhuru nos enfrentamos en un shih'kal, un duelo a muerte. Ganó él, aun no sé por qué, pero mamá intervino, y él por consejo de Simba, la condenó a morir de vejez. Y bueno, ella, yo, mis hermanos adoptivos Banzai y Ed, y Skulk, fuimos desterrados.

»Fuera de nuestras tribus, tuvimos que decidir dónde ir: el Cementerio de Elefantes no era una opción ya que es horrible, así que tuvimos que habitar en Las Lejanías. Yo me casé con Skulk, una hiena macho valiente y soñadora, con unos ojos negros que me derretían. Era el único que me amaba a pesar de ser la "hermana" de Scar el Traidor, a quién quería como a un hermano..., hasta que nos traicionó.

»Pasaron un par de Lluvias, hasta que estalló una violenta guerra, que ha pasado a la memoria colectiva de las hienas como la Guerra de las Tribus. Uhuru controló bien a las tribus más ortodoxas y a aquellas que dejaron de adorar a Roh'kash para adorar a Aiheu, pero las tribus más extravagantes no lo toleraban y pronto comenzaron a pelearse unas con otras. Antiguamente existían cincuenta tribus, luego de esa guerra sólo quedaron entre siete y nueve que se pelean en Las Lejanías, aunque una de ellas es curiosamente feliz ahí.

»Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Nuestro grupo de desterrados fue recibiendo refugiados y sobrevivientes que huían de la violencia extrema que azotaba a sus Tribus. Llegaron incluso las hienas que me abandonaron cuando se alzó a Uhuru, incluso hienas que apoyaban a Simba y a Uhuru y que me odiaban. Nosotros vivíamos en paz porque éramos pocos y sabíamos escondernos, pero cuando ya tuvimos numerosos seguidores, debimos pensar en otro lugar para vivir. Así fue que un león Sol Errante, uno de los nómadas que cuentas y escuchan historias, nos aconsejó viajar a este oasis, en el desierto pero lo suficientemente cerca de las Tierras del Reino para que pudiéramos acercarnos y buscar sobrevivientes.

»En este oasis, que nosotras llamamos Sirtlan Dubuk, hay muchos ricos insectos, okapis, cerdos hormigueros, gallinas de Guinea, antílopes, musarañas, zorros fenec y dik-diks, así que nos alimentamos como quisimos y nos volvimos más fuertes. Sobre todo, mi hermano Banzai, al fin dejó de sentir hambre, y ya vez lo feroz que es ahora. Por primera vez, todo estaba bien.

»Sucedió que nos emboscaron, Banzai fue herido, y perseguimos a esas hienas, de la tribu Lasombra, hasta Las Lejanías. Entonces, para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a una leona atacar al cachorro de un león. El pobre cachorro no podía hacer nada para defenderse, y únicamente logró quitarle un trozo de oreja. Fue Banzai quien se lanzó primero, para enfrentar a esa leona, y yo lo seguí, pero esa leona era fuerte. Ella..., logró herir a Skulk en una pata antes de huir, y mientras Banzai llevaba al cachorro hacia nuestro oasis, aparecieron las leonas de Simba. Yo..., vi como Nala acabó con mi Skulk —en este punto, Shenzi debe secarse las lágrimas—, discúlpame, mi amado ban'ret, es algo que debo contar, que debo superar algún día.

»Bueno, en nuestro oasis la Roh'bekh y el Urkanat se encargaron de sanarlo. Estaba muy débil y herido. Durante tres Soles hicieron su magia, rogando a espíritus sanadores y pidiéndole benevolencia a Roh'kash, hasta lograr sanar al cachorro. Esa noche brilló la Estrella Sin Sombra, una estrella que siempre augura cosas buenas y agradables. Así, él logró sobrevivir..., pero no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, y no sabíamos qué hacer con él.

»Solía ser muy malvada, mi querido ban'ret, y sabíamos que si dañábamos al cachorro, podría desatarse la peor venganza. Y temíamos que Simba y sus leonas nos mataran si tratábamos de acercarnos. Decidimos cuidar del pequeño un tiempo, hasta que fuese lo suficiente fuerte como para moverse solo. El pobre apenas podía mover una pata sin que le doliera. Recuerdo que por la noche Banzai tenía que cargarlo al baño unas dieciséis veces —en este punto, Shenzi ríe unos tres minutos—. Y recuerdo que Ed tenía que aguantar que jugara con sus orejas —vuelve a reír—. Y recuerdo que tenía que amamantarlo junto a mis cachorros.

»Bueno, se fue encariñando mucho con nosotros. Jugaba con mis dos cachorros, Lenti y Enzi, y se hizo especial amigo de Essien, Yasha y Nouri. Sí, los mismos Essien, Yasha y Nouri que conoces tú. El problema fue que notamos que, cada vez que se mencionaba algo referente a las Tierras del Reino, el cachorro sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza. La Roh'bekh y el Urkanat nos advirtieron que su mente estaba bloqueando todo lo que ocurrió antes del brutal ataque, y revelarle la verdad podría hacerle explotar la mente, así como se revientan las bayas con la garra. Le inventamos una historia donde él era el hijo de dos nómadas que fue acogido en el oasis. Él se crió como una hiena más.

»Seguramente te preguntas por qué estoy contándote la historia de un cachorro, mi ban'ret.

—Precisamente me pregunto eso.

El que está escuchando la historia de Shenzi es un animal bastante difícil de ver en lugares frecuentados por hienas. Es grande, fuerte y robusto, de pelaje dorado, bastante bien cuidado; y en la punta de la cola tiene un mechón de pelo marrón. Los ojos son ambarinos, endurecidos por vientos inclementes, por la arena del desierto, por la oscuridad de la noche y por el agua y la sangre. Alrededor del cuello y extendiéndose por el pecho tiene una melena marrón, muy crecida y echada hacia atrás. Es un león.

—Mi querido Zawadi, es muy duro tener que escuchar esto, y es más duro decirlo, pero tú..., tú..., tú...

—¿Yo qué, Muti?

—Tú..., tú..., tú no eres cualquier león, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por mentirte —la sonrisa con la que Zawadi observa a Shenzi desaparece con angustia—. El cachorro de la historia eres tú.

—No... no es cierto, ¡Es imposible! ¡Muti, no me digas eso!

El dolor azota la cabeza del león y le hace rugir. La Roh'bekh le había dicho que aquello podría pasar, pero Shenzi siente como si le estuvieran arrancando sus orejas al ver a su ban'ret sufrir. Se acerca a él y trata de calmar su agonía.

—La Roh'bekh dijo que debíamos seguir con la mentira, hasta que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte..., y creo que ya lo eres —ella misma comienza a llorar— ¡Mi ban'ret!

El león lloró hasta el anochecer, mientras su mente se abría como las alas de un pájaro y lo inundó con recuerdos largamente olvidados: dos padres, un león de melena rojiza y una leona que lo calmaba con su presencia y lo alimentaba con su leche materna; varias leonas y un pájaro azul, que lo reverenciaban; recordaba haber conocido únicamente amor durante su vida, y explorar un reino legendario de pasturas verdes y ríos. Recordaba los nombres de sus padres, y el nombre de varias cosas, pero por, sobre todo, recordó su propio nombre, y lo repitió como si estuviera en trance, hasta que la luna brilló en lo más alto.

—Mi nombre es Kopa..., Kopa..., yo soy Kopa.

* * *

Pasó algunos Soles recostado bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito. Desde que era cachorro disfrutaba la sombra de sus ramas, y era su lugar de paz que Banzai y Shenzi cuidaban de respetar. Sin embargo, al ver que no se acercaba a comer, Shenzi cada Sol se acercaba con una pieza de carne que él no tocaba.

—Muti..., yo no soy digno —dice al amanecer del quinto Sol, cuando Shenzi se acerca con una pierna de antílope. La hiena abre la boca por la impresión y la carne golpea el suelo.

—¿Qué dices, Zawad..., Kopa? —pregunta acercándose—. Mi ban'ret...

—¡No soy digno!

Kopa gira la cabeza tan repentinamente, que las lágrimas saltan en todas direcciones. Tal vez lleva cinco Soles llorando, y Shenzi no soporta pensar eso. Camina hacia su lado, y coloca una pata en su hombro, sintiendo como el león se estremece.

—Kopa...

—¿Recuerdas lo que me han contado de las Tierras del Reino? —pregunta luchando contra los sollozos—. Ahadi, y luego Mufasa, y luego Scar, y entonces vino Simba, y yo..., soy el que sigue, ¡Llevo su sangre! ¡Ah, Roh'kash! ¡Mis padres y abuelos les causaron tanto dolor! ¡Las desterraron! ¡No soy digno de ser tu hijo, Muti! ¡No soy digno de ti ni de mi Maleh Banzai! ¡No soy digno de ser su ban'ret!

Siente cómo Shenzi se acerca hasta lograr mirarlo a los ojos, y procede a secar sus lágrimas. Desde que era cachorro, la simple presencia de la hiena lo calmaba. Y ella a su vez jamás pensó que podría ser tan dulce con alguien.

—Quiero que me escuches muy bien —dice lentamente—. Cuando recién llegaste, Banzai te llamó Zingine, es decir, "Otro", y pensábamos que te marcharías pronto. Él siempre se quejaba de que lo molestabas toda la noche por ir al baño, y que eras muy quisquilloso con tus insectos. Él un día te llevó a jugar a patear pangolines, sé que amas ese juego —Kopa quiso llorar, pero Shenzi sostuvo su cabeza—. Todos los Soles iban a jugar cerca de este mismo árbol. Tú lo llamaste Maleh, lo recuerdo, estaba ahí.

—Muti, yo...

—Banzai te llamó Zawadi, que quiere decir "Regalo", porque sintió que eras un regalo de Roh'kash, y yo también lo creo —no se da cuenta de que llora hasta que una pesada lágrima cae de sus ojos de hiena—. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no eres digno de nosotros, porque cuidarte fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarnos, tú nos trajiste una vida nueva —intenta sonreír un poco—. mi ban'ret.

—¡Oh, Muti! ¡Perdóname!

Los ojos del león chocan con los de la hiena. Zawadi no ve mentira en ellos, es más, ve amor indudable, aquel amor que sólo las madres pueden sentir y que trasciende cualquier especie o tribu.

—Yo lo siento, debí contarte esto antes, la Roh'bekh no tiene ni idea.

León y hiena se miran, y el león le da un abrazo, poniéndose a llorar sobre su hombro. Shenzi, su Muti sólo quiere consolarlo, pero no sabe cómo. Al principio se había negado a traerlo, pues estaba grabado a fuego lo que hizo Scar, lo que pasaba cuando se mezclaban hienas y leones.

Pero cuando fue conociendo más al cachorro, y cuando este la empezó a llamar "mamá", y más tarde "Muti", amaneció la primavera en su corazón. Ese cachorro era tan dulce y tierno como solía serlo Scar antes de hacerse la cicatriz, cuando aún era Taka. De hecho, aunque Kopa es físicamente igual a Simba, tiene una melena muy parecida a la de Scar, y ambas cosas le dan un aire salvaje de sabana pura. Más de una vez pensó que si el dios Aiheu que adoran los leones tomara forma carnal, no sería muy diferente a Zawadi. Su ban'ret Zawadi.

—Eres un gran león, tienes espíritu de hiena —le dice Shenzi, y Zawadi sonrió.

* * *

Dos Soles después de la revelación, se oye un gran tumulto en los límites del oasis. "El señor Banzai ha vuelto" oyen que gritan algunos jóvenes ban'ret. Y es que el hecho de tener el estómago lleno le dio a Banzai mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que solía pasar teniendo hambre.

Al no tener el hambre carcomiéndole las entrañas, sintió una paz que nunca había sentido. Nadie sabe qué descubrió en esa quietud, algunos bardos shak'mik dicen que se le fundieron los sesos y Roh'kash le dio otros llenos de fuerza y poder; otros dicen que su mente se hizo una con el mundo, el cielo con cada una de sus nubes y estrellas, la tierra con sus aguas y sabanas y los árboles; otros dicen que Roh'kash le reveló cosas desconocidas para el común de los mortales. El punto es que Banzai al no tener el obstáculo mental del hambre se volvió un gran cazador, pronto se volvió un señor de la guerra y se habría vuelto Roh'dagar de no ser porque confiaba más en el instinto que en su cabeza. La habilidad de Banzai para sacarle las tripas a alguien con estilo traspasó las fronteras del oasis, y poco a mucho llegaron ban'ret que querían aprender, bak'ret que querían yacer con él en los arbusts, y shak'mik que querían narrar sus gestas.

Y a diferencia que otros machos con el honor de señor de la guerra, Banzai jamás le ha pedido a Roh'kash mayor gloria. Por el contrario, prefiere rogarle por escarabajos, sus insectos favoritos, de los cuales puede devorar el peso de un chacal.

Estuvo siete Soles en Las Lejanías, persiguiendo las señales de una Tribu nueva, que no parecía descender de la Guerra de las Tribus. Junto a él viene Enzi, el hijo mayor de Shenzi con Skulk, y Lenti, la hija menor. Había cerca de quince minutos de diferencia entre uno y otro. Lenti significa "Flor", un nombre muy común entre las hembras, y siempre fue feroz: casi le arrancó las orejas al Urkanat cuando era cachorra. Enzi es serio, nunca habla más de lo necesario ni aun así su voz se extendía más allá de una frase. Respectivamente eran la Daga'mach, la líder de batalla de las hembras, y el Roh'dagar, el líder de batalla de los machos, aunque ambos tomaban muy en consideración los consejos de Shenzi y Banzai.

Makhpil, la Roh'bekh actual elegida después de la muerte de Shimbekh, y Kwaheri, el nuevo Urkanat, bendicen a los guerreros, rociándolos con agua sagrada rociada desde una ramita de acacia. Luego, los místicos machos, llamados ur van a lamer sus heridas y las místicas hembras, llamadas bekh, preparan las plantas sanadoras. Ed se asoma de su refugio y va a saludar a su hermano adoptivo.

Al llegar a Sirtlan Dubuk, Ed cortejó a una hiena llamada Lány, una cazadora de ojos pequeños y bonitos, dulce, tierna y amable. Se habían casado según las reglas del matrimonio civilizado, y ahora Lány está encinta y ya a punto de parir. La Roh'mach Fabana había predicho que nacería en pocos amaneceres.

—¡Viva la tribu de la Shar, compadre! —grita Banzai, orgulloso, dándole un abrazo a Ed—. ¡Viva la Roh'mach, viva Roh'kash! Te juro que a veces pensé que no volvería —se vuelve hacia Shenzi, la reverencia y luego la abraza—. Te traigo a tus hijos sanos y salvos, aunque por poco le dan en el pecho a Lenti pero siempre está el ma'khim Banzai para detener los cortes.

Hienas y leones siempre negarán las similitudes que existen entre algunas costumbres. Una de esas es la similitud entre la figura del Kadua león y el ma'khim de las hienas. Sin ir más lejos, un ma'khim es alguien que se compromete a cuidar a un cachorro durante toda su vida, sin importar la edad que tenga, amándolo como si fuese un hijo propio, y la figura central de la ceremonia donde cada cachorro recibe su nombre.

—Te ves "hieno" de orgullo, ¿Mataste a alguien importante? —dice Shenzi, riendo por su mal chiste y haciendo reír a Banzai.

—No, es que siempre me "hieno" de orgullo cuando le hinco el diente a una pierna de cebra que fue cazada por los de otra tribu —deja de reír y le susurra a la oreja—. El reino de Simba está mal, aunque ya pasaron las Lluvias no se ven manadas.

Y aquello hace que la expresión de Shenzi cambie. Entonces Banzai se fija en lo pensativo que está Zawadi. Era curioso, al principio no soportaba al cachorro y luego no imaginaba la vida sin él, e incluso ahora que es un adulto, no puede imaginar un futuro donde Zawadi no esté presente de alguna forma. Progresivamente Zawadi pasó de llamarlo "papá" a llamarlo "Maleh", lo que enterneció a Banzai.

Ese es su cachorro, su ban'ret: él le había enseñado los preceptos de la vida, del rol del macho en los planes de Roh'kash; le había enseñado pacientemente el Vrardagar con sus siete virtudes; él lo había pulido en el arte de la caza, de las bromas y de sorber caracoles. Él había sido su Maleh, y no el rey Simba, él, Ed y Shenzi le habían inculcado el saber sagrado de Roh'kash; puede que por fuera sea un león, pero por dentro es una hiena hecha y derecha.

—Le contaste la verdad...

—Sí. Merecía saberlo.

—Y recordó todo.

—Sí, y no te imaginarás...

—Simba y Nala son mis padres, y me llamaron Kopa —interrumpe el león—. Pero Shenzi y Banzai son mi Muti y mi Maleh, y ellos me llamaron Zawadi.

Banzai no responde. Abre la boca para decir algo, y ve que ninguna palabra sale de su boca. Sólo atina a abrazar a Zawadi, un abrazo que le cuesta un poco pues el león es más grande. Shenzi no se resiste y abraza también a Zawadi. Estarían todo el Sol así, queriéndose y conversando sin hablar como sólo los padres con los hijos pueden hacerlo, de no ser porque un coco golpea a Zawadi en la cabeza.

—¡Yasha! ¡Essien! ¡Nouri!

Essien es una hiena rayada, de hermoso pelaje blanco cruzado por líneas negras. Es de la casta de los ur, pues tiene el don de la videncia, pero habría preferido ser cazador ya que ser ur es muy aburrido; tiene un ojo gris y otro dorado, ambos grandes y permanentemente retraídos en una expresión de sagacidad.

Yasha es una hiena parda, de pelaje marrón y largo que siempre parece estar sucio. Pertenece a la casta de los cazadores, pues es delgado como toda su raza, pero es bastante pendenciero.

Nouri es una hiena manchada, un cazador con corazón de ur, siempre buscando respuestas y conocimientos interesantes. Es casi tan robusto como Zawadi; sus ojos son de un color avellana oscuro. Los tres sonríen con malicia, Yasha trae un pangolín hecho ovillo bajo la pata.

—Vamos a jugar "patea al pangolín", ¿Quieres venir? —dice Essien— ¿O aún sigues triste?

—¡Enseguida voy! —dice Zawadi, entusiasmado, "patea al pangolín" es su juego favorito— ¡Muti, Maleh, los quiero mucho!

Zawadi corre junto a las tres hienas hacia un lugar en el que Lluvias atrás Simba se decidió a partir hacia su reino, actualmente convertido en un lugar para entrenamiento de los ban'ret. Se ubican en una esquina y comienzan a lanzarse el pangolín, dominándolo con sus patas, y varias veces le dan con la cabeza. Banzai mira orgulloso a su cachorro, sería el mejor Roh'dagar de todos los tiempos si decide quedarse, o el mejor rey de las Tierras del Reino si decide volver a su tierra natal.

—No quiero que se vaya, no sabe tratar con los leones, ha sido una hiena toda la vida —dice Shenzi.

—Pues por eso mismo le irá bien —dice riendo Banzai—. Pondrá en su lugar a Simba y sus tontas leonas.

Shenzi sonríe, Banzai sí que sabe hacerla sentir mejor, le parece raro que aún no encontrara un bak'ret para casarse. Se acerca a él, y como agradecimiento por proteger a su hija, en un acto de inusual amabilidad, le lame el corte al costado.

Mientras juegan, Zawadi les cuenta a sus amigos la historia anteriormente contada por Shenzi. Incluso les cuenta sobre su genealogía, y su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando ve que los tres dices que lo sabían todo.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo sabían? —pregunta atónito, mientras le pasa el pangolín a Essien.

—Se te olvida que soy vidente, y de los mejores que hay —contesta Essien con poca humildad, señalándose el ojo dorado, mientras hace girar el pangolín sobre su garra—. Y, de todas formas, nos dio igual. La tribu te quiere mucho, cambiaste la concepción de león que todos tenían —dicho esto, cabecea el pangolín de regreso a Kopa.

—¿Sabían que yo era el descendiente de quién maltrató a sus ancestros y aún así son mis amigos? —dice mientras hace rebotar al desdichado pangolín sobre su pata, para hacerlo correr por su espalda y catapultándolo con la cola hacia Nouri.

—Nosotros somos hienas, somos algo más civilizados que eso —dice Nouri, mientras equilibra en la cabeza al pangolín, pasándoselo después a Yasha.

—Eres nuestro amigo, y lo serás, aunque seas un león cabezahueca, y aunque elijas seguir siendo Zawadi o cambiarte el nombre a Kopa —dice Yasha echándose al piso de espaldas y haciendo saltar al pangolín con sus cuatro patas.

—Amigos, ¡ustedes son lo máximo! —dice Kopa con la mayor alegría que ha sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

—Aunque lo de cabezahueca no te lo quita nada —Yasha arroja el pangolín a la cabeza de Kopa, y al rebotar hace un sonido a hueco, causando risas en las tres hienas.

—¡Ya verán!

Kopa se abalanza sobre sus amigos, simulando pelear con ellos, y al final las tres hienas derriban al león, desequilibrándolo. En el piso, empiezan a revolverse las crines y la melena, hasta que el pangolín se abre, camina un par de pasos, mareado, y vomita el almuerzo.

—¡Malditos chiquillos traviesos! —grita el pangolín— ¡Maduren de una vez!

—¡Olvídalo, anciano! —grita Yasha.

—¿Anciano? ¡Ahora sí que se cocinaron, chicos! ¡Tomaré venganza!

—¿Ah, sí? —se burla Kopa—. Quisiera ver que lo intentes.

—¡Todos los pangolines, vengan a mí!

De los arbustos y los pastos salen docenas de pangolines, que corren para luego enrollarse y aprovechar la velocidad que alcanzaron para rodar. Ante la vista de la masa de tantos ovillos escamosos rodando hacia ellos, los cuatro animales salen corriendo, tres de ellos gritando:

—¡Para qué preguntaste, Zawadi!


End file.
